


Tod in Venedig

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deutsch | German, Gen, Italian Clichés, Mission Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mitglied eines SG-Teams ist in Venedig verschwunden. Gleichzeitig sind dort Goa´uld-Waffen aufgetaucht. SG-1 muss nach Italien fahren und Nachforschungen anstellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tod in Venedig

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Death in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931444) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)



> Besten Dank an Minnesota für ihr Beta-lesen und die Kommas.*g*

„Stimmt es, General, dass unsere Mission morgen nach P-sonstnochwas abgesagt worden ist?“, fragte Colonel Jack O´Neill bereits in dem Moment, als er den Besprechungsraum betrat. Er balancierte einen heißen Plastikbecher zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und setzte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen an den Tisch. „Carter deutete so etwas an.“

„Major Carter hat Recht, Colonel. Es ist ein deutlich brisanterer Fall dazwischen gekommen und der Planet kann warten. Ihre Anwesenheit wird hier auf der Erde benötigt“, erwiderte General Hammond ruhig. Er sah großzügig darüber hinweg, dass Colonel O´Neills Aufmerksamkeit zurzeit mehr von dem Getränk, das er mitgebracht hatte, in Anspruch genommen wurde, als von seiner Antwort.

„Um was geht´s?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er schlürfend versuchte, einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen.

„Roselita Sanchez von SG-3, die zurzeit Urlaub in Europa macht, hat gestern Nachmittag ihren Teamleiter angerufen. Sie berichtete ihm, dass sie auf einem Trödelmarkt in Venedig vermutlich die Nachbildung einer Goa´uld Handspange und einer Goa´uld Handfeuerwaffe entdeckt hat.“

„Eine Nachbildung??“, rief Dr. Daniel Jackson erstaunt und rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter vor.

“Ja, sie war sich ziemlich sicher und hat je ein Exemplar erworben. Sie wollte sie einer eingehenden Untersuchung unterziehen und dann zurückrufen. Das hat sie aber nicht getan. Alle Versuche, sie zu erreichen, sind fehlgeschlagen. Auch in ihrem Hotel ist sie heute Nacht nicht gewesen, hat das Zimmermädchen ausgesagt.“

„Mal langsam“, mischte sich Jack ein, „soll das heißen, es war keine Nachbildung?“ Er schaute den General auffordernd an.

„Das wissen wir eben nicht. Und deshalb müssen wir schnellstens etwas unternehmen.“

„Sir“, gab Major Carter zu bedenken, „solange die Waffen tatsächlich antik sind, ist unser Problem relativ klein. Irgendein Zufall kann sie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte auf diesen Markt gebracht haben. Was mir viel mehr Sorge macht, ist die Vorstellung, dass sie auch einem zur Zeit auf der Erde befindlichen Goa´uld gehören könnten.“

„Läuft ´ne Schlange durch Europa und die wissen nichts davon“, meinte Jack, bevor er noch einmal versuchte, einen Schluck aus seinem Pappbecher zu nehmen.

Sam grinste den Colonel an: „Sir, so wie ich das sehe, werden wir die Schlangenbändiger.“

General Hammond nickte. „Major Carter hat Recht. Es ist schon alles in die Wege geleitet. Sie, Major Carter und Dr. Jackson werden noch heute Nachmittag nach Venedig fliegen, um dort Nachforschungen anzustellen.“

„In das „echte“ Venedig?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill.

„Welches sonst?“

„Ich hatte gehofft, Venice Beach in Kalifornien würde reichen.“ Als der General ihn nur mit einem Colonel-das-war-selbst-für-Sie-zu-billig-Blick anschaute, aber nichts sagte, hob O´Neill beide Hände hoch und meinte einlenkend: „Schon gut, schon gut.“ Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Teal´c. „Also Daniel, Carter und ich fliegen nach Venedig. Warum darf Teal´c hierbleiben?“

„Ein hünenhafter Mann, der auch im Juni jeden Tag seine Wollmütze in die Stirn zieht, ist nicht gerade unauffällig“, gab Hammond zu bedenken.

Alle Augen flogen automatisch zu Teal´cs Stirn und sie mussten dem General zustimmen.

„Außerdem nehmen General Hammond und ich übermorgen an dem bereits einmal verschobenen Treffen mit Jacob Carter und einigen To´kra teil“, erklärte ihm der Jaffa ruhig.

„Ach ja, richtig“, erinnerte sich O´Neill, „ auch so eine Veranstaltung, auf die ich nicht unbedingt wild war.“

„Wenn das geklärt ist“, fuhr Hammond fort, „will ich Ihnen noch etwas über Ihren Auftrag erzählen. Dr. Jackson wird sich als Mitarbeiter der Ägyptologischen Abteilung des Brooklyn Museum of Art vorstellen, der auf der Suche nach zwei ägyptischen Artefakten ist. Doktor Samantha Carter ist die für die Altertumsbestimmungen zuständige Wissenschaftlerin dieses Museums. Sie, Colonel, sind der Regierungsbeauftragte, der sie begleitet, da die Sache von nationalem Interesse ist. Sie werden sich in Venedig mit Capitano Virginio Longhi treffen, einem Carabiniere, der für das Ministero per i beni culturali, das Kultur-Ministerium, tätig ist. Ein sehr fähiger Mann, mit dem die amerikanische Regierung in der Vergangenheit schon mal zusammen gearbeitet hat. Ich habe Ihnen ein kleines Dossier über Longhi zusammenstellen lassen.“

Er reichte einige photokopierte Blätter herum, die in einem Schnellhefter lagen. Als SG-1 zu blättern anfing, fügte er noch hinzu: „Des Weiteren finden Sie in der Mappe alles, was Sie über Venedig wissen müssen: Stadtplan, Flugscheine, Hotelreservierung, halt das Übliche. Selbstverständlich weiß Longhi nichts über das Stargate-Programm, so dass Sie improvisieren müssen.“

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum keine offizielle Stelle mit den Nachforschungen beauftragt wurde“, stellte Daniel nickend fest.

„Hey, wir sind offiziell!“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Na, ja, halbwegs. Aber, okay, ich sehe euren Punkt. Also wann genau geht es los?“, seufzte er wie ein Mann, den man zu einer Strafexpedition an den Nordpol und nicht in eine der berühmtesten Städte Italiens verurteilt hatte.

\------------------------

20 Stunden und zwei Zwischenlandungen später, waren sie endlich in Venezia, Aeroporto Marco Polo gelandet. Während des Flugs hatte Daniel unentwegt Reiseführer gelesen und O´Neill hatte sich mehrmals beklagt, dass er für modrige, alte, verfallene Städte nur wenig übrig habe. Nochmals zwei Stunden später bezogen sie drei wunderschöne Zimmer in einem alten Palazzo, der zu einem kleinen Hotel umgebaut worden war. Doch im ersten Moment war das Hotel wie eine Antwort auf O´Neills Befürchtungen gewesen. Das Erdgeschoss war, wie in vielen Palazzi in Venedig, wegen der häufigen Überschwemmungen unbewohnt und etwas modrig. Erst darüber kamen die Rezeption und die Speiseräume. Die Zimmer, die alle in den oberen Stockwerken lagen, hatten einen wunderschönen Blick über die Stadt und die Lagune.

Die Zimmer waren zum Teil mit Antiquitäten eingerichtet, wie Daniel bewundernd feststellte. Er fand einen Sekretär aus dem 17. Jahrhundert, Miniaturen aus dem 18. Jahrhundert und einen Marmorfußboden, dessen Alter er auf mindestens fünfhundert Jahre schätzte.

Sam hatten es besonders die großen Betten mit den Damast-Baldachinen angetan und die Tatsache, dass in jeder Vase frische Blumen standen. Als Sam den Colonel begeistert fragte, ob er das Hotel nicht auch *romantisch* fände, schaute Jack sie nur kopfschüttelnd an. Er gestand ihr immerhin zu, dass die Zimmer recht nett seien. Im gleichen Atemzug beschwerte er sich jedoch, dass er mit dem Satellitenfernsehen als einzigen Sportkanal nur Eurosport empfangen konnte. Und wer interessierte sich schon für europäischen Fußball, wenn gerade die Endrundenspiele der amerikanischen Eishockeyliga anstanden? `Jetzt kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher, warum der Colonel diesen Auftrag so missmutig angeht´, musste Sam schmunzelnd denken.

Sie packten nur noch das Nötigste aus, dann fielen sie todmüde ins Bett.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich im Speisesaal. Durch die geöffneten Fenster schaute man direkt auf die Lagune hinaus, die im Morgenlicht glitzerte. Hellgelbe Gaze-Vorhänge flatterten in der sanften Brise, die vom Wasser herwehte. Die frischgeschnittenen Rosen auf jedem Tisch verströmten einen schweren Duft.

Carter erkundigte sich, wie sie geschlafen hätten.

„Nicht so besonders gut“, entgegnete Daniel, „ich war noch zu aufgewühlt von dem Flug.“

„Der Flug macht mir nichts aus, aber die blöden Glocken, die mir alle viertel Stunde verkündet haben, wie schnell es Morgen wird …“, klagte der Colonel und rieb noch einmal über seine Augen, um die Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen.

„Santa Caterina“, nickte Daniel und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick, da der Colonel keinen Namen für das Grauen, das ihn wach gehalten hatte, haben wollte.

Sie bekamen ein typisches italienisches Frühstück gereicht und Jack beschwerte sich, dass weder die Hefehörnchen noch die winzigen gebutterten Toasts etwas für einen erwachsenen Mann wären. Und diese Puppentässchen, in denen der viel zu starke Espresso serviert wurde, seien doch wohl ein Witz.

Daniel, der sich natürlich riesig gefreut hatte, nach Venedig reisen zu dürfen, kam zu der Ansicht, dass es wohl sehr viel Enthusiasmus und Optimismus bedürfe, um über die Laune des Colonels hinwegzusehen. Um ihn etwas aufzuheitern, meinte er: „Jack, wir werden gleich ein Vaporetto nehmen, das wird Ihnen sicher gefallen.“

„Hoffentlich ist es größer als dieser Toast“, grummelte O´Neill.

Daniels Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und dann sagte er völlig perplex: „Das ist nichts zu essen. Vaporetto nennt man die kleinen Fähren, die hier durch die Kanäle fahren.“

Einen Augenblick starrte O´Neill ebenso erstaunt zurück. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn Mr. Oberklug ihn jetzt alle zwei Minuten seine kulturellen Unzulänglichkeiten spüren ließ! Und so sagte er bissiger, als eigentlich beabsichtigt: „Wenn es ein Boot ist, Daniel, würde ich Sie bitten, das Ding in Zukunft auch Boot zu nennen. Wie die Italiener es nennen, ist mir völlig schnuppe. Und dass Sie Italienisch sprechen, brauchen Sie mir nicht auf die Nase binden, das habe ich bereits an der Hotelrezeption gehört. Capito?“

Major Carter warf dem Colonel einen tadelnden Blick zu und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Aber, Sir.“

Daniel schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Ordentlich faltete er seine Serviette zusammen und legte sie auf den Teller. Erst dann sagte er, sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht: „Ich sehe Sie in einer viertel Stunde am Eingang des Hotels. Bis dann“, und verließ den Speisesaal.

Das konnte ja heiter werden! Warum hatte man ihm nicht Major Paul Davis mitschicken können? Mit dem Mann konnte man wenigstens arbeiten! Aber nein! Man hatte ihm den Colonel ans Bein gebunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hammond nur nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, O´Neill loszuwerden, weil die Tok´ra kamen, musste Daniel mit einem schiefen Grinsen denken und begab sich ins Bad.

\----------------------------

Während sie auf das Vaporetto warteten, das sie zum Büro der Carabinieri bringen sollte, fragte O´Neill: „Was ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen den Carabinieri und der Polizei?“

„Sir! Das steht doch alles auf Seite 4 unserer Unterlagen.“

„Carter, bei mir fehlten einige Seiten“, log Jack schamlos. „Würden Sie es mir mal ganz kurz erklären?“

Sam schaute ihn tadelnd an, meinte aber: „In Italien gibt es verschiedene Arten von Polizei. Die Polizia di Stato, die am ehesten unserer Polizei entspricht und für die Verbrechensaufklärung zuständig ist. Daneben die Guardia di Finanza, die sich um Schmuggel, Steuerhinterziehung und Wirtschaftsdelikte kümmert. Und die Carabinieri, mit denen wir es zu tun haben. Sie unterstehen dem Verteidigungsministerium und sind von Landesschutz über Terrorismusbekämpfung bis zum Schutz von Ausgrabungsstätten für alles mögliche zuständig. Man kann sich schon vorstellen, dass es da oft Kompetenzgerangel gibt.“

Carter wollte gerade die Aufgaben der Hafenpolizei, Ortspolizei, Feld-und Waldpolizei näher erläutern, als O´Neill glücklicherweise durch die Ankunft der kleinen Fähre vor einer zu großen Detailfülle bewahrt wurde. Sie gingen an Bord.

Selbst O´Neill konnte sich nicht der Ausstrahlung der Stadt entziehen, als sie durch den Canal Grande glitten und an den alten Palästen vorbeikamen. Daniel erzählte Sam begeistert etwas zu einigen berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten, das er tags zuvor gelesen hatte. Selbst Jack ertappte sich dabei, dass er ab und an interessiert zuhörte. Besonders wenn es um finstere Intrigen ging und darum, wie sich die Dogen gegenseitig mit Gift und gedungenen Mördern gemeuchelt hatten. Seine Stimmung wurde stetig besser - bis zu dem Moment, als die Touristenmassen eines japanischen Reisebusses das Boot enterten. Sie redeten lautstark durcheinander und filmten alles, was ihnen vor die Linse kam. Nicht einmal die Seufzerbrücke und der entsprechende Hinweis auf Casanova konnten O´Neills Laune bessern. Glücklicherweise konnten sie an der nächsten Station aussteigen.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zum Comando Provinciale der Carabinieri im Campo San Zaccaria. Als Daniel dann mit dem diensthabenden Brigadiere italienische Scherze austauschte, war Colonel O´Neills Stimmung wieder auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Denn das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich für seine bösen Worte vom Frühstück noch nicht entschuldigt hatte. Einen Augenblick später wurden sie in das Büro von Capitano Longhi gebeten, das frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Dr. Jacksons Büro im SGC hatte. Ein kleiner Raum, vollgestopft mit Büchern und auf jeder freien Stelle thronte irgendeine Antiquität.

Capitano Longhi kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, um sie zu begrüßen. O´Neill schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig. Er trug die typische Uniform der Carabinieri, eine schwarze Hose mit rotem Seitenstreifen und als Tribut an die bereits sommerlich warmen Temperaturen in Venedig ein kurzärmeliges hellblaues Hemd, an dem seine Rangabzeichen und eine stattliche Anzahl von Auszeichnungen befestigt waren. Sein größter Pluspunkt in O´Neills Augen jedoch war, dass er fließend Englisch sprach.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Colonnello. Ich bin Capitano Longhi.“

„Hi, Captain.“ O´Neill schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Dottoressa, es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.“

„Capitano Longhi .“

„Dottor Jackson.“

„Capitano, es ist sehr nett, dass Sie so rasch Zeit gefunden haben, sich mit uns zu treffen“, erwiderte Daniel freundlich.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.“

Es gab tatsächlich drei freie Besucherstühle, die Bücherstapel daneben deuteten aber an, dass sie eigens zu diesem Zweck freigeräumt worden waren.

„Was genau kann ich für Sie tun?“, erkundigte sich der Capitano.

„Ich nehme an, Sie kennen sich mit Antiquitäten aus“, begann O´Neill und schaute sich im Raum um.

„Ich arbeite für das Ministerium zum Schutz der Kulturgüter“, nickte Longhi.

„Hat man da viel zu tun?“, fragte der Colonel beiläufig.

Der Capitano lachte: „Man sagt, dass sich in Italien etwa ein Drittel der Kunstschätze der ganzen Welt befindet.“

„Schätze mal, das heißt dann ja“, erwiderte O´Neill unbeeindruckt.

„Wir kommen mit der Arbeit nicht nach“, erwiderte der Capitano ehrlich. „Sie können in Italien kaum einen Stein umdrehen, der nicht eine historische Bedeutung hat. Vergangenes Jahr haben wir fast dreißigtausend archäologische Funde und Kunstgüter sichergestellt, aber fragen Sie mich nicht, wie viele in derselben Zeit unser Land verlassen haben oder als gestohlen gemeldet worden sind.“

„Das bringt uns direkt zum Anlass unseres Besuches.“ Daniel zog zwei Photographien aus seiner Mappe. „Können Sie irgendwo nachschauen, ob sich in Ihren Unterlagen Beschreibungen oder Fotos dieser beiden Objekte befinden?“ Er schob dem Capitano die Bilder von einer Goa´uld-Handspange und einer Zat hin.

„Ägyptisch“, murmelte Longhi. „Nicht unbedingt mein Fachgebiet, aber ich befrage mal den Computer.“ Während er die Bilder einscannte und tippte, meinte er: „Erzählen Sie mir etwas über die beiden Objekte. Wann und wo sind sie gestohlen wurden und wie Sie darauf kommen, sie ausgerechnet in Venedig zu suchen.“

O´Neill begann mit ihrer verabredeten Geschichte: „Die Stücke verschwanden vor einem Monat. Eine Mitarbeiterin aus Dr. Jacksons Museum rief uns vorgestern an und teilte uns mit, sie habe diese beiden Teile hier auf einem Markt entdeckt. Sie hat sie aufgekauft und seitdem ist jeglicher Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen. Man versicherte uns, Sie könnten uns wahrscheinlich in beiden Angelegenheiten helfen.“

„Welches Interesse die amerikanische Regierung daran hat, so dass sie sogar einen Colonnello nach Italien schickt, werden Sie mir sicher nicht sagen?“, vermutete der Capitano ganz richtig.

„Nationales Interesse“, meinte Daniel entschuldigend und Longhi grinste ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Verstehe. - So, haben Sie auch noch ein Bild ihrer verschwundenen Mitarbeiterin? In jeder größeren Gemeinde gibt es eine Carabinieri-Station und dort werde ich das Bild hinfaxen. So sollten wir bald Auskunft haben.“

Carter reichte ihm ein Passfoto von Sanchez und meinte: „Prego“. Longhi bedachte sie für diesen Versuch mit einem: „Mille grazie, Signorina“ und einem strahlenden Lächeln.

O´Neill dachte bösartig: „Zahnpasta-Grinsen“ und überlegte, ob ihm der Capitano wirklich so sympathisch war, wie er im ersten Moment gedacht hatte.

Der Carabiniere ließ sich jetzt eine Liste ausdrucken, reichte sie O´Neill und sagte: „Dies ist eine Liste aller gemeldeten Trödelmärkte in Venedig und Umgebung. Wenn Signora Sanchez die Objekte dort gefunden hat, ist es relativ einfach. Schwieriger wird es bei den Märkten, die einen Tag hier und einen Tag dort sind. Aber fangen Sie doch erst einmal mit der Suche an. Wenn es Ihnen passt, komme ich heute Abend um sieben in Ihr Hotel, wir können etwas essen und vergleichen, was wir im Laufe des Tages herausgefunden haben.“

O´Neill warf einen Blick auf Carter und Daniel, beide nickten zustimmend. So meinte er ebenfalls: „Alle Anwesenden sind einverstanden, es kann losgehen.“ Longhi zeichnete die Märkte noch in einen Stadtplan ein und wenige Minuten später begann die Suche.

\----------------------

Der erste Markt schien ihnen noch recht interessant zu sein. Sie stöberten eine Weile durch den Kitsch, der als „echte Antiquität“ verkauft wurde und regen Absatz fand. Carter zeigte O´Neill eine mit verschiedenenfarbigen Lämpchen beleuchtete Plastik-Gondel. „Wäre das nicht etwas für Ihren Kamin, Sir?“, fragte sie lachend.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte O´Neill, nur um im selben Moment von Daniel eine Schneekugel in der Größe eines Fußballs vor die Nase gehalten zu bekommen.

„Möchten Sie es vielleicht lieber auf *Venezia la Serenissima* schneien lassen, Jack?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd die Scheußlichkeit, die er gerade gefunden hatte. 

Erfreut musste Jack mal wieder feststellen, dass der Archäologe nicht nachtragend war. Sein Ausrutscher vom Morgen schien ihm verziehen worden zu sein. Und so meinte er mit einem erleichterten Grinsen: „Wenn Sie müssen, nehmen Sie das Teil für Hammond mit. Kann er vielleicht seinen Büro-Adler draufsetzen. Das sähe dann so aus, als würde er brüten.“

Es zeigte sich rasch, dass es hier wirklich nur Touristen-Ramsch zu kaufen gab und so begaben sie sich auf den nächsten Markt. Die Auswahl war fast dieselbe, zusätzlich fanden sich für die Reisenden, die für Italien nur einen Tag Zeit hatten, gleich auch noch Nachbildungen des Kolosseums und des Schiefen Turms von Pisa.

Der dritte Markt bot immerhin auch Schmuckstücke an. Als sie auch nach längerer Suche keine Goua´uld Handspangen sahen, beschrieb Daniel dem Händler andeutungsweise eine. Er tätschelte Sams Arm und fügte noch hinzu: „Eine Freundin hat hier in Venedig so ein…ägyptisches Armband gekauft, und …meine Frau hätte jetzt auch gerne so eines.“ Der Händler konnte zwar nicht weiterhelfen, aber immerhin brachte es ihnen eine Adresse ein, die nicht auf Longhis Liste stand.

„Sam, ich habe Sie kurzerhand zu meiner Frau gemacht“, erklärte Daniel ihr grinsend, während sie durch die Gassen gingen.

„Genau das glaubte ich auch verstanden zu haben. Ich wollte meinen… Mann aber nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem ich mich bei ihm erkundigte, ob ich seine Frau sei“, lachte Sam.

„Sagt mal, ist euch Venedig ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill missmutig. Die beiden jungen Teammitglieder bestätigten seine Vermutung, indem sie seine Frage nur mit einem fetten Grinsen quittierten. O´Neill rollte die Augen.

Und es wurde noch schlimmer, denn Daniel und Sam waren auf den Geschmack gekommen und spielten den diversen Händlern das verliebte Ehepaar auf Hochzeitsreise vor. Der liebevolle Ehemann versuchte seiner frischangetrauten Ehefrau ihren Herzenswunsch nach einem ägyptischen Armband zu erfüllen und schickte die Händler ohne Gnade los, in allen Kisten nach so einem Teil zu suchen. Es kamen tatsächlich einige Teile zu Tage, von denen Daniel leider annehmen musste, dass sie vor kurzem noch in einem Museum gelegen hatten. Auch Sam warf ihm mehr als einmal einen fragenden Blick zu. Als sie sich dann nach dem Preis eines besonders schönen Stücks erkundigten, wurden ihre Vermutungen schon fast zur Gewissheit.

Als sie zögerten, sagte der junge Verkäufer zu Daniel: „Es wäre wirklich ein einmaliger Armreif für Ihre Frau.“ Und zu Sam in schlechtem Englisch: „Alle ihre Freundinnen werden Sie darum beneiden.“ Dann blickte er zwinkernd auf den Colonel und fügte so laut, dass auch O´Neill es hören konnte hinzu: „ Vielleicht beteiligt sich ja auch der Vater der Braut an dem Geschenk? Sie werden den Kauf nicht bereuen.“

O´Neill stürmte aus dem Laden. Sam und Daniel brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich zwischen haltlosem Gelächter und Sorge um den Colonel zu entscheiden, dann rannten sie hinter ihm her.

O´Neill lehnte an einem der unzähligen Brunnen und ließ seine Hände durch das Wasser gleiten. Er sah Sam und Daniel den Laden verlassen und sich suchend umschauen. Als sie ihn dann entdeckt hatten und auf ihn zukamen, musste er plötzlich denken, dass sie wirklich ein attraktives Paar abgaben. Er war so daran gewöhnt, die anderen in den schmucklosen, olivgrünen Kampfanzügen mit den dicken schwarzen Westen zu sehen, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass Major Carter auch Samantha Carter war und in dem dunkelroten Kleid echt schick aussah. Und jung aussah. Genau wie Daniel. Er kam sich ziemlich grau und alt daneben vor.

„Das war gemein von dem Verkäufer, Jack“, meinte Daniel und tauchte ebenfalls eine Hand in den Brunnen. Er hätte gern mehr gesagt, um O´Neill zu trösten, doch fiel ihm nichts Passendes ein, das nicht platt geklungen hätte.

Doch O´Neill hatte die Sache schon für sich geregelt und zuckte nur abschätzig die Achseln. „Für den sind sicher alle über dreißig alt.“

„Dann, Sir, fallen wir ebenfalls in die Kategorie“, bestätigte Carter mit einem vehementen Kopfnicken. „Wollen wir drei Alten uns jetzt eine Verschnaufpause gönnen und ein Eis essen gehen oder weitersuchen?“

„Sie müssen weitersuchen und ich genehmige mir ein Eis – Privileg des Alters“, grinste der Colonel und reichte Carter den Stadtplan. „Gehen Sie noch zu diesen beiden Adressen und dann holen Sie mich in zwei Stunden hier wieder ab. Einverst … Quatsch, das ist ein Befehl!“

„Aye, Sir.“

\----------------------

Als sie den Colonel zwei Stunden später wieder abholten, hatte er es sich in einem kleinen Straßencafé gemütlich gemacht. Vor ihm standen zwei leere Flaschen Cola und ein leerer Eisbecher. Er war gerade dabei, ein Stück Kuchen zu essen und die Sportberichte in USA-Today zu lesen. Die Zeitung hielt sogar, was ihr Titel versprach. Entsprechend gut war seine Laune.

„Hey, Carter! Das Eis ist spitzenmäßig! Setzt euch zu mir und während ihr mir erzählt, was ihr herausgefunden habt, solltet ihr unbedingt eine „Coppa Venezia“ probieren. Ein Riesending!“

„Ich fürchte, Jack, für das, was wir herausgefunden haben, bekommen wir höchstens eine Kugel Vanilleeis“, seufzte Daniel und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Nichts?“

„Rein gar nichts, Sir. Wir waren sogar noch in einigen Schmuckgeschäften, die am Weg lagen, haben noch zwei weitere Adressen bekommen, aber bisher: Fehlanzeige“, meinte Carter und zog unter dem Tisch erst einmal ihre Sandalen aus.

„Vielleicht hat Longhi ja etwas herausgefunden“, gab sich der Colonel optimistisch.

\------------------

Capitano Longhi hatte sich am Abend um sieben mit ihnen im Hotel verabredet. Viertel vor acht erschien er dann. Er war mit einem Motorboot-Taxi gekommen und nach kurzer Fahrt durch ein Labyrinth von schmalen Kanälen führte er sie in ein versteckt liegendes, kleines Restaurant in dem es nicht einmal eine richtige Speisekarte gab. Sie ließen sich alle von ihm zu Fisch überreden. Als Longhi dann ein wenig mit O´Neill über die diversen Fischarten und die besten Methoden sie zu fangen fachsimpelte, war der Colonel endlich bereit über die Verspätung hinweg zu sehen. Schon kurze Zeit später kam das Essen, dazu gab es fruchtigen, kalten Weißwein und beides war genauso köstlich, wie der Capitano ihnen vorgeschwärmt hatte.

„So, wie ist also Ihr Tag verlaufen? Haben Sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?“, erkundigte sich Longhi, während sie sich wortlos mit dem Wein zuprosteten.

„Nein, außer dass einer von den Händlern offensichtlich echte Stücke verkaufte.“

„Mit oder ohne Ausfuhrgenehmigung?“

„Keine Ahnung. Wieso?“

„Generell dürfen keine Kulturgüter aus Italien ausgeführt werden. Nicht einmal aus Privatbesitz. Dazu braucht man eine spezielle Ausfuhrgenehmigung. Wie Sie sich denken können, ist die selten und – wie soll ich sagen? – mit hohem bürokratischen Aufwand verbunden. So dass sie gern gefälscht wird. Oder gleich ganz vergessen. Oder Sie haben für eine gefälschte Antiquität eine gefälschte Genehmigung. Alle Varianten sind möglich.“ Longhi zuckte die Schultern: „Na ja, hätte mich nur mal interessiert, was es in diesem Fall war.“

„Klingt kompliziert“, warf O´Neill ein. „Aber bei uns ist es ähnlich mit indianischen Antiquitäten. Die sind auch nicht immer echt, wenn echt dran steht. So viel können die paar Indianer in den letzten Jahrhunderten gar nicht getöpfert haben, wie jetzt verkauft wird.“

Der Carabiniere nickte wissend. „Übrigens, in keinem der umliegenden Krankenhäuser ist eine Frau eingeliefert worden, auf die die Beschreibung von Sanchez passt. Und in keiner Dienststelle, weder bei uns, noch bei der Polizei, gibt es bisher eine unbekannte, weibliche Leiche.“

„Das klingt gut“, meinte Sam freundlich. Gleichzeitig musste sie aber daran denken, dass ein Goa´uld schon längst mit Sanchez an Orten sein konnte, an denen die Carabinieri keine Dienststelle hatten.

„Haben Sie hier denn andere unidentifizierte Leichen?“, erkundigte sich Colonel O´Neill.

„Einen alten Mann, der in einen Kanal gestürzt ist. Hatte 2,2 Promille im Blut. Hoffen wir, dass er noch Anverwandte hatte, sonst kann es Tage dauern, bis man weiß, wer er ist.“

Auch das hörte sich nicht unbedingt nach einem Goa´uld Verbrechen an, dachte der Colonel beruhigt.

„Morgen kann ich mich übrigens an der Suche beteiligen. Dann könnten wir uns in Zweierteams einteilen und kämen schneller voran“, schlug Longhi vor.

Da der Capitano dazu herzlich Carter anlächelte, wusste O´Neill schon ganz genau, wie er die Teams morgen einteilen würde. War ja klar, dass Daniel in seiner Arglosigkeit dazu: „Das ist sehr zuvorkommend von Ihnen“, sagen musste. Und wieder dieses Werbefernsehen-Lächeln!

„Wieso sprechen Sie eigentlich so gut Englisch?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel und fast klang es wie ein Vorwurf.

„Ich habe zwei Jahre in Chicago studiert. Mein Onkel wohnt dort.“ Und da O´Neill unbewusst eine Braue nach oben gezogen hatte, fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu: „ Und nein, sparen Sie sich die Frage, mein Onkel ist nicht der Mafia-Boss.“

„Hey, das war nun wirklich nicht meine Absicht“, erwiderte der Colonel rasch und hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste.

„Na schön. Dann etwas anderes: Sind Sie wirklich hinter diesen beiden ägyptischen Objekten her? Oder suchen Sie nur Signorina Sanchez? Ich meine, wir würden uns wirklich viel Arbeit ersparen, wenn Sie mir sagen, dass das mit dem Museum nur ein Vorwand war. Und wir könnten effektiver suchen.“

Er schaute die drei der Reihe nach an und sein Blick blieb an O´Neill hängen.

„Bezweifeln Sie, dass Dr. Jackson ein Historiker ist? Oder dass Dr. Carter sich mit Altersbestimmungen auskennt?“, wählte der Colonel vorsichtig die beiden Beispiele, die am schwersten zu widerlegen waren und der Wahrheit am nächsten kamen.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Aber ich habe im Brooklyn Museum angerufen. Und raten Sie mal: weder Dr. Jackson noch Dr. Carter noch Mrs. Sanchez sind dort beschäftigt. Dank des Internets habe ich dann einen Colonel O´Neill bei der Airforce gefunden…“

„Wie?“

„Ähh… das will ich jetzt lieber nicht weiter ausführen. Tatsache jedenfalls ist, als ich dort etwas weiter suchte, fand ich auch noch eine Dr. Carter. Major Samantha Carter. Zwei Regierungsangestellte also. Dr. Jacksons gewagte, aber in Fachkreisen nicht sehr ernst genommene Theorien über die Pyramiden, hat ihm immerhin die Erwähnung auf einigen Alien-Seiten im Netz eingebracht. Dann verliert sich seine Spur. Aber das Telefonbuch von Colorado-Springs enthüllte mir dann, dass Dr. Jackson „zufällig“ genau da wohnt, wo auch Sie beide wohnen. Interessant, nicht?“

„Ja, ja, die Segnungen des modernen Medienzeitalters“, meinte O´Neill leichthin, um Zeit zu gewinnen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie am besten aus der Situation wieder herauskämen. Mein Gott, wenn die sich im SG-Center so eine Geschichte zur Tarnung ausdachten, sollten sie doch wenigstens so weitblickend sein, die Telefonistinnen im Museum anzuweisen, ihren Angestelltenstatus zu bestätigen!

Als könne er Gedanken lesen, meinte Longhi nun: „Wahrscheinlich hat einfach niemand gedacht, ein kleiner italienischer Carabiniere könnte sich die Mühe machen, die Angaben der amerikanischen und italienischen Regierung in diesem Amtshilfeverfahren zu überprüfen. Ihre Leute haben wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass die Italiener noch nie von Bill Gates gehört haben und meine Regierung hat sich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass einer ihrer Angestellten auf eigene Initiative und ohne Anweisung von oben handelt. Ich muss gestehen, es hat mich auch fast meine ganze freie Zeit gekostet, seit ich Ihre Unterlagen auf meinen Schreibtisch bekommen habe. Ich …“

„Sagten Sie Alien-Seiten?“, unterbrach Daniel jetzt Capitano Longhi. Dabei sprach er „Alien-Seiten“ so angewidert aus, als würde schon aus dem Wort zäher, grüner Schleim tropfen.

Longhi blinzelte einen Moment erstaunt über Daniels Vehemenz, dann meinte er genüsslich: „Ja, Alien-Seiten. Unerklärliche Phänomene. Raumschiffe aus dem Weltraum. Außerirdische Verschwörungen. All so ein übersinnlicher Schwachsinn. Ja, genau, Dr. Jackson, in dieser Gesellschaft befindet sich Ihr Name im Netz.“

„Ohh“, war alles, was Daniel dazu bemerken konnte und er schaute sehr niedergeschlagen drein. Er legte die Gabel aus der Hand, denn plötzlich hatte er keinen Appetit mehr. Es war etwas anderes zu wissen, dass man nicht ernst genommen wurde, als es dann von Angesicht zu Angesicht bestätigt zu bekommen.

Nun, da saß offensichtlich kein Stargate-Fan vor ihnen, musste der Colonel denken. Longhi würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal an das Sternentor glauben, wenn er direkt davor stünde. Aber erfreulicherweise schien Longhi ja an die Regierung zu glauben, oder wenigstens ihre ausführenden Organe. So meinte O´Neill jetzt mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Carter: „Ich denke, wir sollten es ihm sagen.“

„Sir???“

„Also, wir arbeiten alle für die Regierung, auch Sanchez. Sie haben ganz Recht. Ich kann Ihnen verständlicherweise nicht sagen, um was es geht. Aber wir müssen Sanchez finden und brauchen die beiden Artefakte zurück. Der Rest unserer Geschichte stimmt. Sanchez´ Fund hat uns nach Venedig gebracht.“

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Sie mir nicht gleich die Wahrheit sagen konnten….“

`Weil du sie nie im Leben glauben würdest!´

„…aber in einem Fall operieren zu müssen, bei dem ich nur die Hälfte der Vorgaben kenne, ist für mich nichts Neues. Morgen Früh habe ich noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen, aber danach helfe ich Ihnen gerne.“

„Abgemacht.“

Sie setzten den Abend mit angeregten Diskussionen über Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten in Europa und Amerika fort. Plauderten über Sport und Urlaub und beschlossen ihn mit einer großen Portion Tiramisù und einem kleinen Grappa. Longhi und Daniel tranken tatsächlich noch einen Espresso hinterher. Dann brachte sie der Capitano ins Hotel zurück.

\--------------------------------

Sie gingen alle noch in das Zimmer des Colonels, um über die neue Entwicklung zu sprechen. Sam und Daniel ließen sich in das kleine Sofa fallen. O´Neill, der sich noch ein Mineralwasser aus der Minibar geholt hatte, setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass dem Capitano eine unvollständige Wahrheit lieber ist, als ein plausibles Lügengebilde“, sinnierte Sam.

„Na, sonderlich plausibel scheint es ja nicht gewesen zu sein, wenn er mit ein bisschen Rumgesurfe unsere wahre Identität heraus gefunden hat“, gab Daniel zu bedenken.

„Nach unserer Rückkehr müssen wir dringend mit der zuständigen Stelle sprechen und sie zu ein bisschen mehr … Kompetenz auffordern“, schimpfte der Colonel.

„Sir, sie hatten nur einen Tag Zeit unsere Cover-Story auszuarbeiten und Longhi scheint ein ganz begabter Hacker zu sein.“

„Major, das ist einfach keine Entschuldigung. Aber nun zu Sanchez. Wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie hier in der Nähe in einem Krankenhaus gewesen wäre. Aber immerhin gibt´s keine verdächtigen Leichen in Venedig.“

„Na ja“, meinte Carter.„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass die Goa´uld nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben.“

„Nein“, gähnte O´Neill, „das heißt es nicht. Aber es würde unsere Nachforschungen ja auch nicht gerade erleichtern, wenn eine Spur von Leichen uns den Weg weisen würde.“

„Dann wüssten wir aber wenigstens die Richtung, in der wir suchen müssten – einfach dem Tod nach“, gab Daniel zu bedenken und gähnte ebenfalls.

„Da ist was dran. Wir würden uns von Leiche zu Leiche hangeln und Glühauge wüsste gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht, wenn wir plötzlich vor ihm stehen und ihn abballern“, erwiderte der Colonel und gähnte schon wieder.

Daniel hatte seine Augen schon geschlossen als er jetzt antwortete: „Erledigt von seiner eigenen Handfeuerwaffe und ab in den Schlangenhimmel. Tod in Venedig in der Goa´uld-Version.“

Carter schaute kopfschüttelnd von einem zum anderen: „Eindeutig Zeit ins Bett zu gehen! Hoffen wir, dass die nächste Besprechung von etwas höherem Niveau ist.“

„Ich habe immerhin Thomas Mann zitiert“, rechtfertigte sich Daniel, ließ sich aber von Sams Ziehen an seinem Ellbogen dazu bringen aufzustehen.

„Kenn ich nicht“, meinte Sam kurz und knapp und gänzlich unbeeindruckt und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür.

„Nacht, Jack. Nette Träume über weitere Rachefeldzüge“, wünschte Daniel dem Colonel schon halb im Flur.

„Nacht, Daniel. Ebenso. Nacht, Carter, suchen Sie sich auch einen netten Traum.“

„Das werden mit Sicherheit keine Goa´uld sein, Sir.“

„Na, dann versuchen Sie´s mal Captain Longhi“, schlug er mit einem breiten Grinsen vor.

Sam drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und meinte betont: „Nett wäre der Traum bestimmt.“ Dann ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen, ehe O´Neill Zeit zum Antworten hatte.

\---------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Jack um Punkt sechs Uhr, als die eifrige Kirchturmuhr den neuen Tag mit bimmelndem Geläut begrüßen musste. Da er am Abend vorher die Vorhänge nur sehr nachlässig zugezogen hatte, schien ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Sonne ins Gesicht. Schimpfend machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Fenster. In dem Moment, als er die Hand nach den Vorhängen ausstreckte, sah er, dass Venedig noch nicht wieder unter der täglichen Dunstglocke verschwunden war. Sein Blick ging über das Häusermeer Richtung Festland, und ganz in der Ferne sah er die Alpen, deren höchste Gipfel noch Schneereste aufwiesen. Der Blick erinnerte ihn sofort an Colorado Springs, wenngleich dort die Rocky Mountains so nah an der Stadt waren, dass man fast immer ihr Panorama vor Augen hatte. Mmh, Venedig hatte durchaus Seiten, die gar nicht so hässlich waren.

Er ging ins Bett zurück und musste daran denken, dass er vergessen hatte, den Nachbarn zu sagen, sie sollten die Blumen gießen. Den Rasen müsste er auch mal wieder mähen, wenn er zu Hause war. Und das Unkraut jäten. Vielleicht sollte er auch die ….innerhalb weniger Minuten war er wieder eingeschlafen und wurde erst von Daniel und Sam geweckt, die ihn zum Frühstück abholen kamen.

Der nächste Vormittag begann genau so, wie der Nachmittag davor geendet hatte: suchen, suchen, suchen. Selbst Daniel konnte keine Antiquitäten mehr sehen und die billigen Nachbildungen schon mal gar nicht. Allen dreien machte darüber hinaus die Zeitumstellung zu schaffen. Und so hatten sie diesmal gar nichts dagegen, dass Longhi unter „morgen früh“ halb zwölf Mittags meinte. Diesmal erschien er nicht in der dunklen Carabinieri-Uniform, sondern in Zivil.

„Er hat sich als Italiener verkleidet“, raunte O´Neill Carter zu, als sie die Treppe herunterkamen und sahen, dass Longhi in heller Hose, dunkelrotem Polo-Shirt und Ledersandalen ohne Socken erschienen war. Sein Outfit wurde durch eine Sonnenbrille, die er in die Haare geschoben hatte, ein telefonino am Gürtel und eine Videokamera komplettiert. Dazu schwenkte er demonstrativ einen Stadtplan von Venedig in der Hand.

„Hallo, James Bond, ich bin sicher, niemand von Ihren Freunden und Bekannten hier wird ihre Tarnung durchschauen“, spöttelte O´Neill, als er Longhi begrüßte.

„Solange wir die Gegend um San Zaccaria meiden, besteht wenig Gefahr, dass ich erkannt werde“, gab der Capitano zurück. „Signora Carter, Sie sehen heute morgen bezaubernd aus. Blau steht Ihnen ausgesprochen gut.“

„Ich dachte, so groß ist Venedig nicht und jeder kennt jeden“, lenkte O´Neill wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Das mag auf die Venezianer zutreffen. Ich bin aber erst seit zwei Jahren in Venedig. Und leider habe ich viel Schreibtischarbeit zu erledigen und deshalb wenig Zeit, durch die Gegend zu laufen.“

„Okay. Ich würde sagen, dann begleiten Sie mich. Daniel und Carter setzen ihr Spielchen von gestern fort.“

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Colonnello, würde ich Dr. Jackson gerne die Sammlung eines befreundeten Avvocatos zeigen, der es gar nicht erwarten kann, einem Experten seine Schätze zu präsentieren. Vielleicht kann er uns auch noch weitere Anhaltspunkte liefern.“

 

Alles was nicht Carter plus Longhi bedeutete, war für O´Neill okay und so machten sie einen Treffpunkt in zwei Stunden aus.

\----------------

Daniel kam sich eine viertel Stunde später wie beim Examen vor. Longhi und Avvocato Mortara fragten ihn regelrecht aus. Der Avvocato hatte eine kleine, aber beeindruckende Sammlung, die mit jeweils ein oder zwei Stücken die Jahrtausende vom alten Ägypten bis zum 18.Jahrhundert umspannte. Daniel musste Jahreszahlen liefern, Zusammenhänge erklären, Epochen bestimmen und das magere Ergebnis dieser Anstrengung war, dass ihnen Mortara noch eine neue Adresse mitgab.

Auf dem Weg dahin meinte Longhi: „Du bist wirklich gut, Daniel.“

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Was sollte das übrigens gerade? Sie und Mortara wussten bereits alles, was ich Ihnen sagte“, erwiderte Daniel spitz und ging wütend noch einen Schritt schneller.

„Du kannst Virginio zu mir sagen. Es besteht kein Grund mehr für das förmliche „Sie“. Ich bin jetzt überzeugt, dass du ein sehr kompetenter Wissenschaftler bist. Aber ich musste wissen, für wie wichtig die Regierung diese Angelegenheit hält.“

„Ich bin dir außerordentlich dankbar für das Lob, Virginio“, erwiderte Daniel sarkastisch und zog fragend die Brauen nach oben.

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst herausbekommen sollte, wie viel du wirklich weißt. Ich dachte, dass du deinen Ruf in Fachkreisen mit diesem Pyramiden-Zeug ruiniert hast und dass die Regierung nun … dein Auskommen gewährt.“

„Schätze, du bist nicht der Einzige der so denkt“, entgegnete Daniel leichthin. „Aber in diesem Fall kann sich die Regierung den Besten leisten, den es gibt. Ich bekomme nicht nur mein Gnadenbrot.“ Mit dem kleinen Schönheitsfehler, dass außer im Stargate-Programm dich alle für einen kompletten Versager halten, dachte Daniel, grinste aber Longhi herausfordernd an.

Longhi verstand ihn besser als er annehmen konnte. Er blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen und musterte die Auslagen, ohne sie wirklich anzuschauen. „Ich habe keine Lehrtätigkeit an der Universität angenommen, weil es mir im Laufe meines Studiums immer wichtiger schien, unsere Kulturschätze zu beschützen. Illegale Ausgrabungsstätten aufzuspüren, so dass unsere Geschichte allen zur Verfügung steht, nicht nur den Dieben und reichen Sammlern. Unverständnis war noch die mildeste Reaktion, die ich für meinen Entschluss geerntet habe.“ Er riss sich vom Anblick der ausgestellten Lederwaren los und setzte resolut den Weg fort. „Bist du mit deiner Arbeit wenigstens zufrieden?“

„Ich bekomme mehr zu sehen, als ich mir je hätte erträumen lassen. Es ist einfach… phantastisch“, erwiderte Daniel aufrichtig.

„Warum hast du dann nie mehr etwas veröffentlicht?“

„Alles ist Teil eines sehr komplexen Programms und sehr geheim“, entgegnete Daniel vage.

„So geheim, dass du sogar deine persönliche Reputation dafür aufs Spiel setzen musst?“

„Ich fürchte ja.“

„Und keiner dieser Betonköpfe verschwendet daran auch nur einen Gedanken“, traf Virginio voll ins Schwarze.

„Ich nehme mal an, dir geht es ähnlich.“

„Ich schreibe immerhin in meiner Freizeit an einem Buch über „Die Darstellung des Tempels auf Renaissance-Gemälden des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts“. Glaube zwar nicht, dass das jemals fertig wird, aber ich kann mir einreden, dass ich irgendwann einmal der Star der Historiker-Szene sein werde.“

„Bist du also mit deiner Arbeit zufrieden?“

„Wenn ich nicht gerade ägyptischen Armbändern nachjage…“, lachte Longhi. 

„Es ist wichtiger als du denkst.“

„Gut, dann suchen wir mit der nötigen Begeisterung.“

Aber auch die nützte ihnen nichts. Als sie zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt kamen, wusste Daniel zwar jede Menge über Virginios Privatleben, seine Studien und die Renaissance in Italien und Longhi war bestens über ägyptische Mythologie informiert - aber gefunden hatten sie nichts.

\-----------------------------------

O´Neill und Carter, hatten sich überraschend gut mit Englisch und ein paar Brocken Italienisch durchgeschlagen. Doch außer einigen Ansichtskarten, die Sam unter anderem an Dr. Fraiser und Cassandra schreiben wollte, hatten auch sie keine Erfolge vorzuweisen als sie sich wieder trafen.

Sie setzten sich in eine kleine Bar und tranken Mineralwasser, Cola und Cappuccino. Dazu lud sie Longhi auf eine Runde tramezzini ein.

„Daniel?“, fragte O´Neill.

Langjährige Erfahrung veranlasste Daniel gleich zur richtigen Antwort: „Dreieckige, mit Ei, Thunfisch, Schinken, Salat oder Tomaten gefüllte Weißbrotscheiben.“

„Nehmen wir“, entschied O´Neill für alle und meinte kopfschüttelnd: „Warum nennen sie sie nicht einfach Sandwich? Wie jeder normale Mensch?“ 

Immerhin fanden die Teile - wie auch immer man sie nennen wollte - Gnade vor Jacks Augen und veranlassten ihn zu einem Lob über die italienische Küche. Als sie alle gesättigt waren, verkündete der Capitano: „Gut, dann würde ich die nächste Stunde gerne eine Amerikanerin durch Venedig führen.“ Er lächelte Sam zu.

O´Neill räusperte sich: „Ich finde, das Team Carter – Daniel hat sich sehr bewährt, und wir sollten das nicht umstellen.“

Carter fand O´Neills besitzergreifende Art ja ganz nett, aber völlig übertrieben. Außerdem brauchte sie mit Sicherheit niemanden, der ihr in dieser Richtung Vorschriften machte. Und da das gerade kein Befehl, sondern nur ein Vorschlag gewesen war, überging sie den Colonel völlig, lächelte Longhi ihrerseits an und meinte: „Sehr gerne, Capitano.“

„Lassen Sie doch das „Capitano“. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Sie „Maggiore“ nenne, nennen Sie mich doch einfach Virginio“, schlug der Capitano vor.

„Okay, Virginio, gehen wir“, antwortete Carter, der das zwar alles viel zu schnell ging, die vor O´Neill aber auf gar keinen Fall einen Rückzieher machen wollte.

Longhi wandte sich an die beiden Männer und meinte: „Ich würde sagen, in einer Stunde wieder hier. Dann haben wir alle Geschäfte im Zentrumsbereich durch. Wir können dann noch zum Lido, nach Murano und nach Burano fahren und wenn wir da immer noch nichts finden…“

„Sehen wir weiter“, unterbrach ihn der Colonel schon fast unhöflich.

Longhi lächelte nur und er und Sam verschwanden im nächsten Gässchen. 

\---------------------------------

Eine Stunde später fuhren sie alle wieder einmal in einem Vaporetto, das mit Touristen in grellbunten Shorts und Sonnenhüten beladen war. Dieses Mal war ihr Ziel die weit östlich von Venedig gelegene Fischerinsel Burano. Nach fast einer Dreiviertelstunde Überfahrt, mit weit mehr Wellengang als in den Kanälen des Stadtbereichs, die einige Passagiere ziemlich blass aussehen ließen, erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Demonstrativ zog O´Neill sofort mit Daniel los. Daniel machte gar nicht erst einmal den Versuch, den Colonel aus seiner schlechten Stimmung zu holen. Die Insel war nicht besonders groß und schnell abgesucht und eine Stunde später waren sie schon wieder auf dem Heimweg, wobei sie auf der Glasbläserinsel Murano einen Zwischenstopp einlegten. 

„Kommen Sie, Sam, wir gehen hier entlang“, meinte Daniel, sobald sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Er umfasste Sams Ellbogen und zog sie mit sich fort, ehe O´Neill neue Arrangements treffen konnte.

Sie bogen in eine enge Calle ein und außer Hörweite fragte Carter: „ War das gerade etwa ein Fluchtversuch?“

„Ein geglückter Fluchtversuch“, bestätigte Daniel nicht im mindestens von einem schlechten Gewissen belastet.

„Dieses langweilige Rumgesuche geht ihm ganz schön auf den Geist“, seufzte Sam.

„Wem nicht?“

\-------------------------------

Longhi, der mit Jack in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schlenderte, stellte O´Neill gerade dieselbe Frage: „Sie würden lieber etwas Richtiges tun, als die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen, nicht wahr?“

„Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen!“

„Betrachten Sie es doch als Urlaub.“

„Urlaub? Urlaub ist für mich meine Hütte, mein See…“, meinte O´Neill schwärmerisch. Er machte eine umfassende Handbewegung und fügte hinzu: „Venedig hier, das ist was für Daniel. Der fühlt sich hier wohl. Lauter alte Paläste, denen die Geschichte aus den Fugen kriecht, Museen, Galerien, all so was. Aber nicht für mich.“

„Colonnello, glauben Sie nicht, dass es für Daniel noch schwerer ist?“

„Wieso?“, fragte O´Neill überrascht und blieb stehen.

„Er ist in Venedig und hat noch nicht ein Museum oder eine Galerie gesehen. Er läuft durch all die Schätze, die er gerne anschauen würde, und das einzige was er anschauen darf, sind Plastikgondeln und Gipsmasken made in China. Zusätzlich jetzt, hier auf Murano, noch ein paar kitschige Vasen, die eigens für die Touristen hergestellt werden.“

„Unsinn“, meinte der Colonel wegwerfend, zog aber schon drei Schritte später die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. Unter dem Blickwinkel hatte er das Ganze noch nie betrachte. Aber nein! Wenn Longhi Recht hätte, warum hatte sich Daniel dann noch mit keinem Wort beschwert?

Sie hatten gerade eine der Glasbläsereien betreten und schauten sich in den überfüllten Verkaufsräumen um, als O´Neills Handy läutete. Ein sehr aufgeregter Daniel rief: „Jack, kommen Sie gleich her! Sam hat das entdeckt, was wir suchen! Sie schaut sich noch ein paar andere Sachen an, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Es sind…“

Ehe Daniel in eine historische Abhandlung verfallen konnte, unterbrach ihn Jack: „Daniel, wir sind unterwegs. Sagen Sie uns genau, wo Sie jetzt sind.“

Daniel nannte die Adresse und schon wenige Minuten später waren O´Neill und Longhi an der angegebenen Stelle.

„Sam ist da vorne, Jack! Sie haben bestimmt zehn von den Armbändern, drei von den Handf…, von den Dingern, deren Funktion wir nicht kennen,“ verbesserte er sich im letzten Moment, „und noch drei weitere Teile, die … eh… eindeutig unserer Epoche zugeordnet werden können.“

„Alles Originale?“

„Ich konnte sie noch nicht überprüfen.“

„Okay, Daniel. Der Captain und ich halten uns noch etwas im Hintergrund, Sie gehen zu Sam zurück und kaufen erst mal ein, zwei Teile von jedem. Dann kommen Sie her und wir besprechen das weitere Vorgehen. Falls es Fälschungen und Originale gibt, bringen Sie die Originale mit.“

Noch ganz begeistert von ihrem Fund und der Tatsache, dass sie endlich einen Schritt weiter waren, überging Daniel den Sarkasmus. Er rief: „Wird gemacht“ und verschwand eiligst.

Der Colonel und der Capitano setzten sich mal wieder in ein Café und warteten.

Zwanzig Minuten später tauchten Carter und Daniel mit einer großen Tüte auf.

„Alles Kopien, aber sehr gute Kopien“, war das erste, was Daniel sagte, als Sam begann ihre Schätze auszupacken. Und jetzt sahen sie auch, warum sie die Teile auf Murano gefunden hatten: in die Nachbildung der Goa´uld Handspangen war an Stelle des tödlichen Steins ein gold-gelb schimmerndes Glas eingesetzt. Die Metallkappen, die man sich über die Finger streifte, waren weggelassen und durch einfache Ringe ersetzt, so dass das „Armband“ nicht verrutschen konnte.

„Dann hätten wir da noch einen Briefbeschwerer, Sir“, meinte Carter und war auf die Reaktion des Colonels gespannt, als sie jetzt eine zusammengeklappte Goa´uld Handfeuerwaffe auspackte, die in einem blau schimmernden Glasklotz steckte.

„Briefbeschwerer?“, fragte O´Neill und starrte das Teil ungläubig an.

„Ja, Sir. Sie hätten ihn auch noch in grünem oder braunem Glas bekommen können. Wäre Ihnen das lieber gewesen?“, fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiter, was haben Sie noch Schönes?“

Sam legte noch zwei Ketten und einen Ring auf den Tisch, die ägyptisch hätten sein können, wären da nicht die Goa´uld Schriftzeichen gewesen.

„Und das ist unser Lieblingsstück“, verkündete Daniel und packte eine Glasschale aus. Zu der kleinen Schale gehörte ein Deckel, der mit sieben Drachen geschmückt war. Geflügelten Drachen. Und wenn man genau hinschaute, sahen die kleinen Drachen verdammt aus wie…

„Schlangenköpfe!?“, rief O´Neill und blickte fragend zu Carter und Daniel.

„Ja, Sir. Der freundliche Verkäufer hat es uns als „Ming-Dynastie“ angepriesen. Eine echte chinesische Schüssel zum Servieren von …Fisch.“

„Wenn er wüsste, wie passend das ist“, murmelte Jack. „Und Sie sagen, das sind nicht die einzigen? Er hat von all dem hier mehrere Exemplare?“

„Ja. Und soweit das in der kurzen Zeit möglich war, habe ich alle untersucht. Nichts ist echt. Die Originale müssen irgendwo anders sein“, erwiderte Daniel.

„Shit! Wir müssen sie haben! Wir müssen wissen, wer dahinter steckt! Captain, ist dieser Verkaufsstand offiziell eingetragen?“

Der Carabiniere rief in seiner Dienststelle an und fünf Minuten später hatten sie die Antwort. Der eingetragene Besitzer war die Frau eines Stadtabgeordneten.

„Das ging aber schnell“, meinte O´Neill anerkennend.

„Wenn es so schnell ging, ist der Name wahrscheinlich falsch“, raubte ihm Longhi seine gute Meinung. „Irgendeine Tarnadresse für die Steuer.“

„Wie finden wir heraus, wer wirklich dahinter steckt? Und vor allem, wie schnell kann man das herausfinden?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

„Sir, sie müssen doch abends alle Teile einpacken und irgendwo hinbringen, nur der Holzstand wird über Nacht hier stehen bleiben. Wenn wir ihnen einfach nachgehen? Vielleicht bekommen wir heraus, wo sie die Waren lagern? Und vielleicht liegt da ja noch mehr?“, schlug Carter vor. 

„Gute Idee!“

„Wenn sie es nicht hier auf Murano lagern, sollten wir ein Boot haben“, griff Longhi die Anregung Carters auf.

„Kannst du eins besorgen?“

„Die Carabinieri sind allgegenwärtig“, grinste Longhi, „und natürlich gibt es auch auf Murano eine Station. Ich werde sehen, was ich arrangieren kann.“

„Wenn Sie schon mal beim Arrangieren sind“, meinte O´Neill, „könnten Sie da für uns nicht die eine oder andere Waffe mit organisieren? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie den Verbrechern mit Ihrem Handy am Gürtel gegenübertreten wollen.“

„Das wird schwierig, ich werde es aber versuchen.“

Nachdem Longhi verschwunden war fragte O´Neill: „Also, was ist eure Einschätzung?“

„Sollten die Originale bei einem Goa´uld lagern, helfen uns auch die Pistolen nichts“, meinte Carter. „Zu dumm, dass wir im Flugzeug keine Zats mitnehmen konnten.“

„Ja, echt zu blöd, dass wir keinen Jaffa in voller Ausrüstung einpacken konnten“, grinste Jack.

„Das wäre doch…“

„Ich glaube eher, dass wir keinem Goa´uld begegnen werden.“, unterbrach Daniel die beiden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir es nur mit Goa´uld Hinterlassenschaften zu tun haben. Denn die Systemlords wissen ja, dass zumindest einigen Menschen ihre Existenz bekannt ist. Da sollten sie doch alles tun, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ein Goa´uld Nachbildungen seiner Waffen als Briefbeschwerer verkauft, um an Geld zu kommen?“

Das klang tatsächlich so unwahrscheinlich, dass Sam kichern musste.

„Die Originale der Schüsseln und Schmuckstücke können wir auch vergessen, damit kann niemand Unsinn anstellen. Die Handspange kann nur jemand in Betrieb nehmen, der Naquada im Blut hat und dass sind außer Carter und Cassie hier auf der Erde nicht allzu viele. Bleibt nur noch die Zat. Hoffen wir, dass es davon nicht mehrere Vorlagen für den Briefbeschwerer gab“, meinte Jack.

„Ja, die Zat ist das Einzige, was wir wirklich haben müssen, ehe jemand ihre Funktion enträtselt“, stimmte Carter zu.

So war Jack nicht allzu beunruhigt als Longhi zwanzig Minuten später entschuldigend feststellte, dass er leider nur zwei Pistolen bekommen hatte, wovon er Jack eine gab.

Sie schlenderten noch ein wenig über Murano, dann setzten sie sich auf eine Treppe, von der aus sie den Antiquitäten-Stand im Auge behalten konnte und taten so, als würden sie in ihren Reiseführern lesen. Gegen acht Uhr verschwanden dann endlich auch die letzten Reisegruppen und kehrten in ihre Hotels und Campingplätze am Lido di Jesolo, Rimini oder Grado zurück. Das war das Zeichen für die Händler, ihre Auslagen zusammen zu packen. Die vier konnten genau beobachten, wie die Sachen in Kisten geräumt und dann zu einem nahegelegenen Boot getragen wurden.

Longhi schlenderte mit Carter schon mal zu der Stelle, an der er das geliehene Boot festgemacht hatte. Jack und Daniel stellten sicher, dass die Händler nicht doch noch in den Gassen von Murano verschwanden, dann gingen sie ebenfalls zur Anlegestelle. Ohne Heimlichtuerei oder Hast bestiegen die beiden Männer, denen sie gefolgt waren, ein ziemlich neues, schnittiges Motorboot.

„Oh nein!“, rief O´Neill mit komischer Verzweiflung als er sah, auf was für einem alten, hässlichen Kahn Carter und Longhi warteten. Er hätte dringend eines Anstrichs bedurft und die Plane, die die Fahrerkabine schützen sollte, war an einigen Stellen eingerissen. Ihrem stolzen Namen „PRINCIPESSA“ machte sie keine Ehre, denn es fehlten einige Buchstaben. Der Motor blubberte und stöhnte asthmatisch, als Longhi versuchte ihn zum Laufen zu bringen und wieder und wieder vergeblich am Anlasser zog.

„Wo sind denn die Rudersklaven?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill höhnisch bei dem Carabiniere, als der Motor erneut versackte.

„Ottavio hat mir sein eigenes Boot geliehen. Oder wollten Sie lieber überall verkünden, dass die Carabinieri hinter ihnen her sind?“, fragte Longhi pikiert.

„Im Moment ist noch niemand hinter ihnen her“, korrigierte ihn Jack und zeigte auf das sich langsam entfernende Boot der beiden Männer, während Longhi sich weiter um den Motor bemühte und lauthals „cazzo“ fluchte. Erst bei dieser wüsten Beschimpfung zeigte sich das Boot kooperationsbereit, verpuffte eine nach Öl stinkende Qualmwolke und sprang an.

Glücklicherweise konnte das andere Boot in dem Gewirr aus unzähligen Inseln und Inselchen nicht seine volle PS-Zahl entfalten und war gezwungen, langsam zu fahren. Sie konnten ihm in gebührendem Abstand folgen. Als es an einer der größeren Inseln anlegte, machte Longhi an einer der gegenüberliegenden Inseln fest. Durch ein Fernglas konnten sie beobachten, wie einige der Kisten in eine Lagerhalle gebracht wurden, und die Männer dafür andere Kisten ins Boot luden. Dann bestiegen die beiden Männer wieder das Boot und führen in nördlicher Richtung, auf das Festland zu.

„Folgen wir ihnen oder schauen wir uns die Lagerhalle an, Sir?“, erkundigte sich Sam beim Colonel. 

Noch ehe der antworten konnte mischte sich der Carabiniere ein: „Colonnello, wenn wir hier anhalten, weiß ich nicht, ob es uns gelingt, sie wieder einzuholen. Und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das hier schon ihr Hauptquartier ist.“

„Der Captain hat Recht. Sehen wir uns an, wohin sie fahren“, entschied O´Neill.

Der Abstand zwischen den beiden Booten wurde immer größer, je mehr sie sich der Küste näherten. So bestand zwar nicht die Gefahr, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit verrieten, wohl aber, dass sie die anderen verlören. Doch sie hatten Glück und Carter dirigierte sie mit Hilfe des Fernglases in die Nähe der Stelle, wo das andere Boot angelegt hatte. Weit genug entfernt löschten sie alle Lichter und Longhi schaltete den Motor aus. Der restliche Schwung und die Strömung trieben sie tatsächlich auf den benachbarten Pier zu, an dem die anderen bereits festgemacht hatten.

Ohne zu sprechen verharrten sie einen Moment im Boot. Sie lauschten gespannt auf eventuelle Rufe, doch schienen die anderen ihre Ankunft nicht bemerkt zu haben.

O´Neill kletterte an Land und Daniel warf ihm ein Tau zu, das er mit einem Knoten um den Poller schlang. Leise verließen auch Carter und Longhi das Boot. Der Colonel entsicherte seine Waffe und gab ihnen ein Handzeichen. Gut, dass ein stetiger Wind wehte, der hier ein Tau an die Mole schlagen ließ und dort die Mastbäume der Segelboote zu metallischem Klacken brachte. Er sorgte auch für etwas Wellengang, und das Wasser, das sich am Ufer und an den Hafenanlagen brach, tat ein Übriges, um die Stille der Nacht zu durchbrechen. Es überdeckte das plötzliche Knarren der hölzernen Planken über die sie gehen mussten oder ließ es zumindest wie ein weiteres, unverdächtiges Geräusch erscheinen. Geduckt schlichen sie zu einer Stelle, an der sie die beiden Männer beobachten konnten. Sie verbargen sich hinter einem Frachtcontainer, der dort schon seit einigen Jahren stand, wenn sein rostiger Zustand ein Indiz dafür war.

„Wir geben eine gute Zielscheibe ab in unserer hellen Kleidung“, brummte O´Neill unbehaglich und Longhi stimmte ihm bedauernd zu.

Wenige Augenblicke später hielt ein kleiner Lastwagen direkt vor dem Steg, der ins Wasser führte. Zwei Männer stiegen aus und begrüßten die beiden anderen. Dann halfen sie ihnen, einige Kisten auf die Ladefläche des Lastwagens zu verladen. Sie unterhielten sich in einer Daniel unbekannten Sprache und er flüsterte Virginio zu: „Was sprechen sie?“

„Albanisch. Nicht, dass ich irgendein Wort verstehe, aber mit den ganzen albanischen Flüchtlingen hier erkenne ich es zumindest am Klang. Kannst du erkennen, was auf dem Lastwagen steht? Ich sollte mir wirklich eine Brille zulegen, im Dunkeln bin ich schon verdammt kurzsichtig.“ 

Daniel blinzelte angestrengt, doch es war Carter, die jetzt vorlas: „Giovanni Parzocchi, S.A. Importazione ed Esportazione d´Antiquità, Venezia, Italia.“

Longhi schnalzte leise mit der Zunge: „Ts, ts, ts. Sieh an, Dottor Parzocchi ist in die Sache verwickelt!“

„Ist das gut oder schlecht für uns?“, wollte O´Neill wissen.

„Er ist sehr renommiert und ich habe bisher vergeblich versucht, ihm etwas Größeres nachzuweisen. Sehr gute Verbindungen zum Questore der venezianischen Polizei. Nach außen hin ist alles in Ordnung. Er handelt mit Antiquitäten und stellt hochwertige Nachbildung her. Nur haben wir noch nie beweisen können, ob zwischen diesen beiden Aktivitäten die Grenzen nicht manchmal verschwimmen.“

„Können wir uns den Laden mal anschauen?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel.

„Ist etwa einen Kilometer von hier. Da werden wir heute Abend aber nicht viel ausrichten können. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in dieser Gegend sind sehr stark: Wachleute, Hunde, Kameras…. Da werden wir ohne Spezialausrüstung nichts machen können. Wir sollten morgen Abend wieder kommen.“ 

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir nicht mal einen kleinen Blick riskieren können?“, wollte O´Neill noch nicht aufgeben.

„Colonnello, ich schaue mir auch von Zeit zu Zeit amerikanische Krimis an. Aber wir sind weder Bruce Willis noch Arnold Schwarzenegger…“, - O´Neill schaute betont aufmerksam an sich herunter, und Longhi fuhr grinsend fort: „… und unsere *elektronische Spezialausrüstung* umfasst zurzeit zwei Pistolen, eine Videokamera und diverse Handys. Nicht zu vergessen unser *schnittiges* Rennboot. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir jetzt einen kleinen Blick riskieren sollten.“ 

„Okay, kommen wir morgen Abend in voller „Terminator“- Ausstattung zurück“, gab sich der Colonel geschlagen. „Wenn die Herren dann endlich mal fertig, sind, können wir ja zum Hotel zurückfahren und unterwegs noch einen kleinen Blick ins Lagerhaus werfen. Oder spricht da auch was gegen?“

„Nein, das können wir tun.“

Schon kurze Zeit später erfüllte sich Jacks Wunsch, die vier Männer stiegen in den LKW und fuhren davon.

\--------------------------------

Als sie einige Minuten später in ihrem Boot Richtung Venedig tuckerten meinte Daniel auf einmal: „Jack, vielleicht brauchen wir gar nicht heimlich zurückgehen. Was halten Sie davon, der reiche amerikanische Sammler und Antiquitätenhändler O´Neill stattet dieser Firma morgen einen Besuch ab, um herauszufinden, ob man miteinander ins Geschäft kommen kann?“

„Gut gemeint, aber dieser reiche Sammler kann leider nicht einmal die ganzen chinesischen Ping-Pang-Pong-Dynastien auseinander halten“, gab Jack zu bedenken. „Und wenn er mir dann wieder so eine Drachenschüssel präsentiert….“

„Dafür nimmt er ja seinen Sekretär, Dr. Jackson, mit. Mister O´Neill steuert nur das Geld bei, die Verhandlungen führt sein Sekretär“, entkräftete Daniel sofort seinen Einwand.

„Was soll das bringen? Meinen Sie, er macht mit uns eine Betriebsführung?“

„Das ist keine schlechte Anregung. Aber ich habe an etwas anderes gedacht: vielleicht kann man ihn dazu bringen, uns die Originale, nach denen er arbeiten lässt, zu zeigen. Überlegen Sie mal Jack, den ganzen Tag stellt er Kopien her. Wir müssten doch seinen Ehrgeiz, seinen Kunstverstand, so kitzeln können, dass er uns mit den echten Stücken imponieren will.“

„Warum sollte er das tun?“, fragte O´Neill wenig überzeugt.

„Wenn er ein passionierter Sammler ist, kann er gar nicht anders!“, rief Daniel.

„Ach deshalb müssen wir uns immer ellenlange Vorlesungen über Ihre tollen, neuen Artefakte anhören? Reiner Besitzerstolz? Sie können gar nicht anders?“, meinte O´Neill mit gutmütigem Spott.

„Genau! Und dahin werden wir ihn morgen auch hinbringen!“, verkündete Dr. Jackson zuversichtlich.

„Daniel, er wird Sie kaum einfach so vorlassen“, wandte Carter ein.

„Aber…“

„Samantha hat Recht, Daniel“, meinte Longhi. „Aber vielleicht kann ich da weiterhelfen. Der Avvocato kennt jemanden aus der Branche, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Wenn Sanzorri sagt, er hätte nicht das, was du suchst und bittet stattdessen Parzocchi, dir behilflich zu sein, da du nur noch, sagen wir… zwei Tage in Venedig bist, könnte der Plan funktionieren.“

„Was für´n Avvocato? Wer ist Sanzorri?“, rief O´Neill, der im Moment Schwierigkeiten hatte, die ganzen Italiener zu sortieren.

„Sanzorri ist ebenfalls Kunsthändler und der Avvocato ist natürlich Mortara“, erklärte Longhi.

Da Jack immer noch nicht überzeugt schaute, fügte Daniel noch hinzu: „Avvocato Mortara ist der, dessen Sammlung wir, oder besser gesagt ich, uns am ersten Tag angeschaut haben.“

„Und Mortara kann Sanzorri dazu bringen, uns bei Parzocchi einzuschleusen?“, fasste O´Neill zusammen und rollte alle „R´s“ auf genau dieselbe Weise, wie Longhi es tat, wenn er die Namen aussprach.

„Esatto!“, grinste der Carabiniere begeistert und die anderen ließen sich von seinem Grinsen anstecken.

O´Neill hätte selbstverständlich einen Plan mit ein bisschen mehr Aktion, ein bisschen mehr Handeln statt Reden vorgezogen. Aber er sah ein, dass es dafür immer noch Zeit sein würde, wenn Plan Eins scheitern würde.

Die Durchsuchung des Lagerhauses ergab nichts Verdächtiges und kurz vor Mitternacht legten sie in der Nähe des Hotels an. Longhi versprach, am nächsten Morgen zurück zu rufen. Sam, die nur in einem Sommerkleid unterwegs war, war inzwischen doch recht durchgefroren und freute sich auf ein warmes Bett. Daniel gähnte ebenfalls ununterbrochen und wünschte allen eine angenehme Nachtruhe, gerade in dem Moment, als Santa Caterina verkündete, dass es jetzt Mitternacht sei.

„Oh, nein“, stöhnte Jack. „Warum brauchen die dieses Gebimmel? Können die sich keine Armbanduhren kaufen? Dann wüssten sie auch, wie spät es ist!“

\----------------------

Der Gefallen, den Sanzorri dem Avvocato schuldete, schien groß genug zu sein, denn schon um neun Uhr teilte Longhi ihnen mit, dass alles geregelt sei. Mister O´Neill und sein Sekretär hätten heute Vormittag um elf Uhr dreißig ein Gespräch mit Giovanni Parzocchi persönlich. Sie sollten um viertel vor elf an der Piazzale Roma sein, der Brigadiere würde sie dort erwarten und mit einem Wagen zur Firma fahren.

„Ich habe noch eine weitere gute Nachricht für Sie, Colonnello. Wir haben Signora Sanchez gefunden. Sie ist in einem Krankenhaus in Padua und wohlauf. Sie ist vor drei Tagen in Padua auf den Kopf gestürzt und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren als sie eingeliefert wurde. Da sie ohne Papiere unterwegs, und nicht ansprechbar gewesen war, hat man erst gestern herausgefunden, wer sie ist. Heute früh haben wir den Bericht bekommen. Ich kann Ihnen ihre Telefonnummer geben, dann können Sie sie anrufen, um weitere Details zu erfahren.“

Zwanzig Minuten später wussten sie, dass es wirklich ein Unfall gewesen war. Nach Padua war sie nur gefahren, weil sie sich die berühmten Fresken anschauen wollte. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, dass ihr Sturz und ihr angebliches Verschwinden einen Colonel, einen Major und einen Doktor nach Italien gebracht hatte, zumal sie die falschen Antiquitäten bereits zur weiteren Untersuchung in die USA geschickt hatte. Sie musste noch einen Tag zur Überwachung im Krankenhaus bleiben, dann durfte sie ebenfalls den Heimflug antreten. Die drei waren froh, dass sich zumindest einer ihrer Aufträge so problemlos geklärt hatte. Jetzt mussten sie noch die Original-Zat in ihren Besitz bringen.

\---------------------

Nach den drei Tagen, die sie nur zu Fuß oder per Schiff unterwegs gewesen waren, kam ihnen das Gewühl der Autos und Busse auf der Piazzale Roma gigantisch vor. Es war ihnen noch nie so deutlich aufgefallen, welch einen Lärm all die Motoren machten und wie sehr die Luft nach Abgasen stank. Erfreulicherweise war der Brigadiere überpünktlich und erwartete sie bereits, so dass sie rasch Richtung Mestre fahren konnten.

Sie waren zwar übereingekommen, dass sie nicht annahmen, dass Parzocchi ein Goa´uld war, ein Rest von Nervosität blieb aber dennoch. So klappte Daniel, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, während der Fahrt laufend den Verschluss seiner Aktenmappe auf und zu, bis O´Neill ihm die Mappe kurzerhand aus der Hand nahm und neben sich auf den Sitz legte.

„Entspannen Sie sich, Daniel. Wir schauen uns nur ein paar Antiquitäten an, sonst nichts.“

„Leichter gesagt als getan“, murmelte Daniel, zwang sich aber, den Rest der Fahrt ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurden sie von einer sehr hübschen Sekretärin durch eine sehr repräsentative Eingangshalle in ein imposantes Büro geführt. Alles war farblich aufeinander abgestimmt und offensichtlich teuer. Vom Seidenkostüm der jungen Frau bis zu dem Marmor an den Wänden und dem Mahagonischreibtisch hinter dem sich bei ihrem Eintritt ein etwa fünfzigjähriger Mann erhob. Offensichtlich konnte man mit Antiquitäten mehr als nur ein bescheidenes Auskommen erwirtschaften.

„Dottor Parzocchi: Signor O´Neill und Dottor Jackson“, kündigte die junge Dame sie in sehr italienischem Englisch an.

Es folgte eine freundliche Begrüßung, bei der sich Daniel wortreich für diesen überstürzten Termin entschuldigte. Als der Dottore feststellte, dass Dr. Jacksons Italienisch besser war als das Englisch seiner Sekretärin, bat er sie, noch etwas zu trinken bereit zu stellen, dann schickte er sie aus dem Raum.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Mein lieber Freund Sanzorri deutete mir an, dass Sie einerseits an gut gemachten Kopien für den amerikanischen Markt interessiert seien, andererseits für reiche Privatleute durchaus aber auch Originale erwerben wollen. Dazu muss ich Ihnen gleich mitteilen, dass das wohl nicht möglich sein wird. Wissen Sie, die italienische Regierung hat eine dermaßen restriktive Ausfuhrpolitik, dass ich Ihnen da keine große Hoffnung machen kann. Wussten Sie, dass alle ausgegrabenen Stücke mit einem Etikett versehen werden müssen? Und dann versuchen Sie mal, eine Ausfuhrgenehmigung zu bekommen! Da könnte ich Ihnen Geschichten erzählen!“

Genau das tat er dann auch. Wenn Jack und Daniel nicht schon die andere Seite von Longhi gehört hätten, dann hätten sie ihm glatt glauben können, dass die italienische Regierung alles unternahm, um einen armen, kleinen Antiquitätenhändler mit unerfüllbaren Forderungen an den Rand des Ruins zu treiben.

So hörten sie sich die Geschichte kommentarlos an und Daniel bekundete nur durch ein entrüstetes Kopfschütteln dann und wann, dass sie mit ihm ganz einer Meinung waren. O´Neill versuchte verzweifelt, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und musterte gelangweilt das Büro.

Nachdem dem Smalltalk dann Genüge getan war, kam Parzocchi zum Geschäftlichen. Er ließ sich von Daniel, der immer wieder Teile des Gesprächs für Jack übersetzte, erklären, an was für welche Stücke, welchen Umfang und welchen Zeitrahmen sie denn so gedacht hätten.

Daniel fragte immer wieder O´Neill nach dessen Meinung, wobei er sich unauffällig im Raum umschaute. Endlich hatte er entdeckt, was er suchte. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, hatte es sich auch Dottor Parzocchi nicht nehmen lassen, wenigstens einen von seinen Schätzen in seinem Büro auszustellen. Er schrieb also wieder mal einige Zahlen auf ein Papier, das er Jack vorlegte und dazu hatte er gekritzelt: „Die kleine Statue im mittleren Regal scheint mir echt zu sein.“

„Überraschen Sie ihn. Sagen Sie ihm, dass wir genau das Teil wollen“, sagte Jack so schnell und leise, dass Parzocchi keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Daniel stand also auf, ging zum Regal, nahm behutsam die Figur heraus und stellte sie direkt vor den Dottore.

„Mister O´Neill wünscht genau dieses Teil zu kaufen“, sagte er zu dem älteren Mann, der begonnen hatte, nervös mit seinem Stift herumzuspielen. Parzocchi warf abwägende Blicke von Daniel zu O´Neill, dann fragte er: „Warum genau dieses Stück?“

„Weil es das Einzige von Wert ist“, entgegnete Daniel und hielt dem prüfenden Blick stand. 

Parzocchi kam offensichtlich zu einer Entscheidung, denn er erhob sich und meinte: „Sanzorri scheint Recht zu haben. Also schön, folgen Sie mir.“

Damit trat er auf die zweite Tür des Raumes zu und gab verdeckt einen Code in ein kleines Kästchen ein, das in Brusthöhe angebracht war. Danach kramte noch umständlich einen Schlüssel hervor, den er an einer Kette um den Hals trug, und schloss die Tür auf. Er machte Licht in dem angrenzenden Raum und Daniel entfuhr unwillkürlich ein begeistertes: „Phantastisch!“ als die geschickt platzierten Lampen die Glasvitrinen beleuchteten. Etwa zehn Stücke wurden auf diese Art und Weise aus dem Halbdunkel des Raums hervorgehoben und lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters auf sich.

Was dann folgte, kannte O´Neill nur zu gut. Daniel vergaß alles um sich herum, trat auf die erste Vitrine zu und starrte mit leicht geöffneten Lippen auf die goldene Halskette, die auf einem Glassockel ruhte. Er murmelte zögerlich eine Jahreszahl, dann ging er ging in die Hocke, um einen anderen Blickwinkel zu haben. „Genau“, murmelte er befriedigt, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Wie magisch angezogen machte er einige Schritte bis er vor der nächsten Vitrine stand. Die kleine Amphore entlockte ihm erneut irgendeine andächtig geflüsterte Epoche und Dottor Parzocchi fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Man hat sie bei Grabungsarbeiten für den Flughafen von Heraklion auf Kreta gefunden.“

„Tatsächlich? War sie ein Tauschobjekt? Ich würde sie eher einer attischen Werkstatt zuordnen.“

„Im Prinzip haben Sie Recht. Aber man hat so viele Amphoren, Schüsseln und Teller mit der gleichen Verzierung gefunden, dass die Archäologen jetzt eher dazu tendieren, sie einem Töpfer aus Athen, der in Kreta gearbeitet hat, zuzuschreiben.“

„Das ist faszinierend“, meinte Daniel und da der Dottore das auch fand, hatten sie für die nächsten Minuten ein Thema.

Bis O´Neill hüstelte und Daniel fragte: „Können Sie den attischen Töpfer mal einen Moment vergessen? Ich denke wir suchen etwas anderes.“

„Oh ja!“, rief Daniel nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit, die er brauchte ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzufinden.

Doch dann wurde sein Blick wie magisch von dem nächsten Ausstellungsstück angezogen. Eine Minute betrachtete er es stirnrunzelnd, dann warf er dem Dottore einen fragenden Blick zu. 

„Neolithikum. Der Fundort ist ungewiss. Eventuell Germanien“, steuerte der Dottore bereitwillig bei und trat neben Daniel, um die kleine Figurine behutsam aus ihrem Glasgefängnis zu befreien. Er reichte sie Daniel, der zärtlich und bewundernd einen Finger über den roh bearbeiteten Stein streichen ließ.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die solche …“

„Deshalb ist die Datierung auch so schwierig…“ Und wieder ging es los.

Sie würden wohl nach Daniels Rhythmus spielen müssen. O´Neill klinkte sich aus der Unterhaltung aus, schlenderte durch den Raum und schaute sich die nicht so prominent beleuchteten Gegenstände an. Er hätte ja spontan gesagt, dass dieser mit Edelsteinen besetzte goldene Kelch eher einen Logenplatz verdient hätte, als das winzige Steinweibchen, das die beiden anderen Herren mit solch ekstatischer Verzückung betrachteten. Aber es sah so aus, als würde ihn hier niemand fragen.

Als ihn nach zehn Minuten Herumwanderei immer noch niemand beachtete, räusperte er sich noch einmal vernehmlich. - Keine Reaktion. - „Daniel!“ - Keine Reaktion. - „Doktor Jackson!!“

Zwei Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu und er hätte schwören können, in beiden las er, dass sie sich erst in diesem Moment wieder seiner Anwesenheit erinnerten. Das hätte er früher wissen sollen! Vielleicht hätte er die Zat, die er im untersten Regal gefunden hatte, einfach einstecken können und niemand hätte es bemerkt! So jedenfalls wies er mit seinem Finger auf das lang gesuchte Teil und fragte: „Daniel, was halten Sie davon?“

Nur widerstrebend gab Daniel die kleine Figur an Dottor Parzocchi zurück, der sie wieder einschloss, dann traten beide zu O´Neill.

„Was ist das?“, fragte O´Neill den Italiener ehe Daniel etwas sagen konnte.

„Das?“ Der Dottore hob die Zat aus dem Regal und reichte sie an Daniel. „ Nun, genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Es ist mit Sicherheit ägyptisch, aber bereits bei der Dynastie beginnt es schwierig zu werden“, erwiderte Parzocchi und schaute das Teil mitleidig an. So als sei es unvollständig, wenn man es nicht klassifizieren und datieren konnte.

„Sie haben einen Briefbeschwerer draus gemacht“, erinnerte ihn Daniel.

„Ja, ich fand es wirkte irgendwie bedrohlich und imposant zugleich“, entschuldigte sich Parzocchi. „Die Kunden lieben es.“

„Deshalb gibt es das auch in allen Farben, passend zur Tapete“, meinte O´Neill schaudernd, der wusste, welch tödlich Kraft, bis hin zur vollständigen Vernichtung, in dem Teil schlummerte. 

„Mister O´Neill“, sagte Daniel, der sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe besann, „ es wäre genau das Richtige für den Senator. Sie wissen doch, dass er uns beauftragt hat, ein ungewöhnliches Teil für ihn zu finden.“

„Ja!“, rief Jack anerkennend. „Das ist … genau sein Geschmack.“ Er musste an Senator Kinsey denken und auf welche Art und Weise er gerne den Senator und eine Zat zusammenbringen würde.

„Es tut mir leid, die Teile aus meiner Privatsammlung sind unverkäuflich. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wo ich so ein Exemplar noch einmal herbekommen soll“, entschuldigte sich Doktor Parzocchi nun.

„Aber woher haben Sie dieses Stück?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.

„Ich gebe weder die Namen meiner Kunden noch meiner Lieferanten preis“, schüttelte der Dottore den Kopf. 

„Das…verstehe ich“, stimmte Daniel rasch zu, als er merkte, dass O´Neill antworten wollte.

Den vorwurfsvollen Blick des Colonels ignorierend fuhr er fort: „ Aber vielleicht können Sie uns sagen, ob man dieses Objekt in Ägypten oder hier in Italien gefunden hat?“

Einen Moment spielte Dottor Parzocchi unschlüssig mit seinem Schlüssel herum, dann erwiderte er: „Es stammt aus Frankreich. Es war in einer Kiste, die einer der Marschälle Napoleons anlässlich des ägyptischen Feldzugs mitgebracht hat. Lange Jahre lagerte es vergessen in einem alten Herrenhaus. Erst als der letzte Besitzer starb, haben seine Erben das Haus leergeräumt und alles verkauft, was irgendwie verkäuflich war. Ich habe die Kiste aus diesem Nachlass erstanden.“

„Wissen Sie zufällig, ob es noch mehr Kisten aus Ägypten gab?“, fragte O´Neill.

Wieder rang der Dottore um eine Antwort, dann meinte er: „Drei. Die, die ich gekauft habe, schien mir die Interessanteste zu sein.“

„Sie haben das Zeug kistenweise gekauft? Also nicht jedes Stück einzeln?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

„Dottor Jackson, ich habe jetzt wirklich genug gesagt“, wollte Parzocchi das Gespräch beenden.

Doch Daniel hatte noch ein Angebot zu machen, von dem er hoffte, dass der Sammler Parzocchi nicht „Nein“ sagen konnte. Er hielt die Zat in Parzocchis Blickfeld und sagte: „Wir arbeiten in Amerika mit einem sehr renommierten Institut zusammen, das alle möglichen Arten von Tests und Altersbestimmungen durchführen kann. Ich denke, die Chance ist sehr groß, dass wir hinausfinden können, welcher Epoche dieser Gegenstand angehört und was seine Funktion ist. Ich bitte Sie, uns dieses Objekt zu überlassen und wenn es nur leihweise ist. Bitte, Dottore.“ 

Fragend schaute Parzocchi auf O´Neill. „Und was hat Signor O´Neill davon? Die Untersuchungen kosten sicher jede Menge Geld.“

„Signor O´Neill hat durch mich bereits so viel Geld verdient, dass er es sich erlauben kann, von Zeit zu Zeit einer meiner Extravaganzen nachzugeben.“ O´Neill quittierte das mit einem spöttisch-zustimmenden Lächeln.

„Das glaube ich gern“, nickte Parzocchi anerkennend. „Und sollten Sie sich beruflich mal verändern wollen, zögern Sie nicht, bei mir nachzufragen.“ Er ließ sich von Daniel die Waffe zurückgeben und Daniel wusste in dem Moment, dass sie verloren hatten. Die nächsten Worte bestätigten seine Annahme. „Aber meine Entscheidung bezüglich dieses… Briefbeschwerers steht fest. Ich bin nicht bereit, mich von ihm zu trennen. Ich versuche gerne, Ihnen etwas Ähnliches zu besorgen, aber hiervon trenne ich mich definitiv nicht. Wenn Sie mir bitte wieder nach nebenan folgen wollen? Dann können wir besprechen, woran Sie sonst noch interessiert sind, und ich werde mich auf dem Markt für Sie umhören.“

Als sie wieder im Büro zurück waren, nannte Daniel eine Reihe von Dingen, für die sie angeblich potentielle Käufer hätten und schmuggelte in die Liste auch die Goa´uld-Handspangen, den Schmuck mit den Goa´uld Zeichen und die mit Symbionten verzierte Glasschüssel ein. Dottor Parzocchi notierte alles, versprach noch einmal sich umzuhören und sie anzurufen, wenn es etwas Neues gäbe. Daniel ließ ihm die Telefonnummer des Hotels in Venedig da, wies aber noch einmal darauf hin, dass sie höchstens noch zwei Tage in der Stadt anzutreffen seien. Dann sah er keine andere Möglichkeit, als Parzocchi auch noch seine private Handynummer zu geben. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich, ja fast herzlich voneinander. Dottor Parzocchi schenkte Daniel noch eine Kopie der kleinen Statue, die er im Büro gesehen hatte, dann saßen O´Neill und Daniel wieder beim Brigadiere im Wagen.

„Die Sachen sind geklaut, oder?“, fragte O´Neill, noch ehe sie das Firmengelände verlassen hatten. „Deshalb wollte er uns die Zat nicht mitgeben, stimmt´s?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie gestohlen sind. Ich denke, die Nachkommen des französischen Marschalls haben die Sachen an der Steuer vorbei verkauft. Erbschaftssteuer, Vermögenssteuer, was auch immer es in Frankreich alles gibt. Die sind mit Sicherheit über kein offizielles Auktionshaus gegangen. Dann wäre ihr Bild in Katalogen aufgetaucht, es hätte Zeitungsartikel darüber gegeben, Diskussionen in Fachblättern, all so etwas. Irgendwie hätten wir davon erfahren.“

„Und die anderen Kisten?“

„Entweder war nichts Wertvolles drin oder sie stehen jetzt auch bei irgendeinem Sammler im Büro.“

„Na klasse! Wie außerordentlich beruhigend.“

„Jack, wir holen uns dieses Teil heute Abend und vielleicht finden wir bei der Gelegenheit ja auch Hinweise darauf, wo in Frankreich Parzocchi die Sachen erstanden hat.“

„Fahren Sie uns direkt zu Capitano Longhi!“, befahl O´Neill dem Brigadiere mit neu erwachtem Eifer.

\---------------------------

Sie riefen Carter von unterwegs aus an, und so wartete sie schon im Büro des Carabiniere als die beiden Männer eintrafen. Die nächsten zwei Stunden war O´Neill voll in seinem Element. Zu viert diskutierten sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Parzocchis Firma. Longhi „besorgte“ Pläne vom Katasteramt und der Baubehörde. Selbst, wenn nicht alles wie in den Plänen beschrieben ausgeführt worden war, hatten sie doch einen guten Anhaltspunkt für ihr Vorgehen. Danach steuerte Jack noch alles bei, was ihm aufgefallen war, während sie in Parzocchis Büro gewesen waren. Er hatte auch Gelegenheit gehabt, die Alarmanlage in der „Schatzkammer“ etwas genauer zu untersuchen, während Daniel mit dem Dottore geplaudert hatte.

Als der grobe Plan stand, rief Capitano Longhi drei weitere Carabinieri hinzu, die ihnen gegebenenfalls den Rücken freihalten oder Feuerschutz geben konnten, falls alles versagte. Danach wurden alle mit der italienischen Version der Kampfuniform und schusssicheren Westen ausgestattet. In seiner eigenen Dienststelle war es für den Capitano auch kein Problem, für die drei eine Waffe zu organisieren. Falls Longhi erstaunt war, dass auch Daniel eine Waffe bekam, behielt er es jedenfalls für sich. 

\---------------------------

Am Nachmittag kehrten sie in ihr Hotel zurück und hatten nichts mehr zu tun. Es gab nichts mehr vorzubereiten und nichts mehr zu planen. Sie konnten nur noch darauf warten, dass es Abend wurde.

„Machen wir mal eine Pause“, schlug O´Neill vor und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Pause?“, fragte Daniel, der die Balkontür weit öffnete.

„Yep, Pause. So wie in Nichtstun, Faullenzen, Rumliegen…Sie wissen schon.“

„Okay. Und was machen wir in der Pause?“, wollte Daniel interessiert wissen und ließ sich neben Jack plumpsen.

„Daniel!“ O´Neill verdrehte seine Augen gen Himmel. „Eine Pause definiert sich dadurch, dass nichts getan wird!“

„Ja, Jack. Stellen Sie sich mal vor, das habe ich sogar begriffen“, grinste Daniel. „Aber auch dann müssen wir uns entscheiden, was wir nicht tun wollen. Und wo wir nichts tun wollen. Sprich, ob wir für das Nichtstun Sonnenbrillen, Strandlaken und Badehose brauchen.“

„Klingt als ob Sie ans Meer wollten“, freute sich Sam, die immer noch unschlüssig vor dem kleinen Kühlschrank hockte.

„Der Reiseführer schlägt mehrere schöne Strandbäder am Lido di Venezia vor“, meinte Daniel.

„Hey! So hieß doch mal diese Eisdiele in Colorado Springs!“, rief O´Neill begeistert.

„Wo hatte diese italienische Eisdiele wohl bloß ihren Namen her?“, murmelte Daniel so gerade eben noch hörbar.

Jack versetze ihm einen spielerischen Rippenstoß und drohte: „Noch so eine Bemerkung und ich verbiete Ihnen, ein Buch mit an den Strand zu nehmen!“

Im Endeffekt befanden sich in Daniels Tasche sogar drei Bücher, als sie mit dem Vaporetto zum Lido hinausfuhren. Jack hatte noch einmal eine Kopie der Grundrisse von Parzocchis Firma mitgenommen und Sam kaufte sich unterwegs eine amerikanische Tageszeitung, an der Jack auch gleich sein Interesse anmeldete.

In einem ganz in blau-weiß gehaltenen Strandbad mieteten sie Sonnenschirme und Liegen und richteten sich ein. O´Neill machte sich dann auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem und brachte für jeden ein Stück Pizza mit. Anschließend zog Daniel los und holte für jeden noch ein Eis.

Sie versuchten Sam zu überreden, sich der herrschenden Mode anzupassen und sich doch - bitte schön - auch ohne Bikini-Oberteil zu sonnen, aber Sam lehnte kategorisch ab. Ihr einziges Zugeständnis an die italienische Lebensart war, die beiden Männer noch zu einem Espresso einzuladen.

In bestem Einverständnis und mit einem leichten Sonnenbrand kehrten sie am Abend nach Venedig zurück. Besonders Jack freute sich schon auf ihren nächtlichen Ausflug.

\--------------------------

„Signor Jackson! Dottore!“, rief der junge Mann von der Rezeption, als sie das Hotel betraten und schwenkte aufgeregt einen Zettel in Daniels Richtung.

„Was gibt es?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und trat an die Empfangstheke.

„Ich habe hier eine Nachricht für Sie. Ein …Dottor Parzocchi hat versucht, Sie mehrmals zu erreichen und mir dann diese Nummer hier gegeben. Sie sollen ihn bitte so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen.“ Der junge Mann händigte Daniel den Zettel aus.

„Vielen Dank“, meinte Daniel und warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf sein Handy. Oh, oh! Er hatte es mal wieder vergessen einzuschalten! Er ging zu Sam und Jack, die vor der Treppe auf ihn warteten. „Parzocchi bittet um einen Rückruf“, meinte er im Hinaufsteigen, ohne die vielen vergeblichen Versuche des Dottore zu erwähnen.

„Na, dann hören Sie mal, was er will“, meinte Jack und schloss seine Zimmertür auf. „Ich fange schon mal an, mich umzuziehen.“

Er war gerade dabei, die Pistole in ihrem Halfter zu verstauen, als Daniel und Sam sein Zimmer betraten. Beide in Zivilkleidung. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jack, ich fürchte, es gibt da eine kleine Änderung in unserem Plan“, begann Daniel.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass er getürmt ist! Dann hätten wir uns die ganze Nummer sparen können und wären besser gleich da reinmarschiert“, unterbrach ihn Jack aufgebracht.

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Signor Parzocchi hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er sich unser Angebot den ganzen Nachmittag hat durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Und je länger er darüber nachgedacht hat, desto größer sei sein Wunsch geworden, endlich zu wissen, was es mit dem… Briefbeschwerer auf sich hat. Er ist bereit, uns dieses Teil …“

Es klopfte an der Tür und auf Jacks „Herein“ trat Longhi in das Zimmer. „Wir können jetzt….Sie sind noch nicht fertig? Ist etwas dazwischen gekommen?“

„Tja, genau das versucht uns Daniel gerade mitzuteilen“, erwiderte Jack.

Daniel begann noch einmal von vorne und endete: „… bereit, dieses Teil zu einer näheren Untersuchung mit in die Staaten zu geben. Seine einzige Bedingung ist, dass wir ihm alle unsere Ergebnisse schriftlich mitteilen.“

„Und?“, fragte Jack.

„Ich habe zugestimmt.“

„Sie wissen, dass Sie ihm nicht sagen können, was es wirklich ist“, meinte Sam und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Er wird das glauben, was das Institut ihm per Stempel und Unterschrift bescheinigt“, seufzte Daniel.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nicht Ihre Unterschrift da drunter steht. Ist ja nicht nötig, dass Ihr Name außer auf Alien-Seiten auch noch auf Fälscher-Seiten auftaucht“, meinte Jack jetzt zur Überraschung aller.

„D…Danke!“, stotterte Daniel perplex.

„Schon gut“, winkte O´Neill ab. „Also, wann bekommen wir das Teil?“

„Er schickt einen Fahrer her, der bringt es noch heute Abend hier ins Hotel.“

Jack blickte Longhi an: „Wie bekommen wir es durch den italienischen Zoll? Können Sie uns gültige Ausfuhrpapiere besorgen?“

„Gefälschte Papiere!“, rief Longhi geschockt. Dann besann er sich, seufzte genauso laut wie gerade Daniel und antwortete: „Ich denke schon, dass ich das hinbringen werde.“

„Langsam! Wartet mal!“ Sams Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich: „Sir, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist.“ Sie wandte sich an den Carabiniere: „Virginio, kennst du nicht jemanden auf Murano, der uns einen netten, kleinen Briefbeschwerer daraus machen kann?“

„Der Neffe meiner Vermieterin ist Glasbläser, den kann ich fragen“, gab sich der Carabiniere zuversichtlich.

„Carter? Beeinträchtigt das denn nicht seine …eh ..Funktion?“

„Nein, die Temperaturen müsste es aushalten, Sir.“

„Dann habe ich keine Einwände. Wow, Leute, dann haben wir sogar ein Souvenir für Hammond!“, freute sich O´Neill. „Der wird Augen machen!“

„Das heißt, von den anderen Stücken, die Sie auf dem Markt als Repliken gekauft haben, brauchen Sie nicht unbedingt die Originale, so dass wir unsere Aktion absagen können?“, erkundigte sich der Carabiniere jetzt bei O´Neill.

„Wäre nett, sie zu haben, ist aber nicht dringend erforderlich. Wir werden wohl leider nicht zu unserem nächtlichen Ausflug kommen“, bestätigte ihm der Colonel achselzuckend und reichte Longhi die Waffe zurück. „Liegt gut in der Hand“. Er nickte anerkennend.

„Danke. Gut, dann schicke ich jetzt meine Leute nach Hause und…“

„Vielleicht haben Sie Lust, mit uns noch etwas Trinken zu gehen, Capitano?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill und konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Sehr gerne, Colonel!“, lachte Longhi überrascht.

„Da ist noch eine Sache, Jack“, mischte sich Daniel jetzt ein.

„Was denn, Daniel? Wollen Sie mich jetzt darauf hinweisen: kein Alkohol im Dienst?“, neckte ihn O´Neill. „Dann will ich Ihnen nur sagen, dass Dottor Parzocchi mich mit seinem Anruf außer Dienst gestellt hat. Wir warten jetzt noch auf das…Stück und wenn wir es in Händen haben: Arrivederci Venezia!“ verkündete Jack triumphierend.

„Arrivederci Venezia mag ja der Fall sein“, gab Daniel zu, kaute ein wenig auf der Unterlippe herum und blickte Jack dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Aber ich fürchte Jack, 

als nächstes werden Sie: Bonjour, Chaumont-sur-Loire sagen müssen.“

„Häää??“

„Ein kleiner Ort in Frankreich, in der Nähe von Orléans.“

„Und?“, fragte Jack auffordernd, obwohl er bereits Schlimmes ahnte.

„Dort leben die Nachfahren eines der Marschälle Napoleons. Signor Parzocchi hat mit ihnen telefoniert und sie sind bereit, mit uns zu sprechen.“

„Oh nein! Das ist ja…“, Jack fing sich noch rechtzeitig und beendete angesichts des anwesenden Carabiniere lahm, “…wundervoll.“

„Dachte ich mir´s doch, dass Sie schon immer mal die Loire-Schlösser besichtigen wollten“, zog Carter jetzt ihren Vorgesetzten auf.

„Renaissance-Schlösser!“, verkündete Longhi begeistert und alle brachen in Gelächter aus, als Jack das nur mit einem Stöhnen quittierte.

„Das heißt, wir jagen die nächsten Tage in Frankreich hinter irgendwelchen alten Kisten her und dürfen zur Abwechslung über Flohmärkte schlendern und Antiquitätengeschäfte durchstöbern?“ Er seufzte. „Na, wenigstens ist Frankreich für seine gute Küche bekannt“, machte sich der Colonel selber Mut.

Jetzt sagte Carter lachend: „Ja, Sir, das wird Ihnen schmecken: Froschschenkel, Schnecken, Austern, Miesmuscheln…“

„Würste aus Innereien, schwarzer Schimmelkäse und Steaks, aus denen noch das Blut fließt…“, fuhr Longhi in der Aufzählung fort.

Bis Daniel übernahm: „Und zum Frühstück ein Stück trockenes Weißbrot, das Sie in eine große Tasse Milchkaffee halten, bis die Krümel und Teile der Marmelade in Ihrer Tasse schwimmen.“ 

„Arrgh!“ Jack hielt sich in gespielter Verzweiflung die Ohren zu. „Capitano! Suchen Sie uns für heute Abend noch eine gute Pizzeria!“, befahl er und ausnahmsweise meldete mal niemand aus seinem Team Protest an. „Venedig ist mir doch nicht so unsympathisch wie ich zu Beginn dachte.“

\-------------------------------

Als sie am nächsten Tag im Flugzeug nach Orléans saßen, las Daniel unentwegt Reiseführer über die Loire-Schlösser und Jack verkündete, dass er nur wenig für modrige, alte, halbverfallene Gemäuer in denen irgendwelche Ludwigs gelebt hatten, übrig habe.

Es versprach ein angenehmer Aufenthalt zu werden.

 

\----------------------Ende-----------------------

Antares, August/September 2003

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung : Die Angaben über die Carabinieri entstammen weitgehend dem Aufsatz von Gennaro di Bello: Die Carabinieri im System der italienischen Polizei, Lübeck, 2001 und der Seite der italienischen Carabinieri: www.carabinieri.it/ind_ita.htm


End file.
